


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 7

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники: Арагорн, Халдир, Фарамир, Пиппин, Лурц, Леголас, Линдир, Гимли, Кэрдан, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей и Адар

**_утро_ **

 

Первым просыпается Кэрдан и тихо идет на кухню. Адар спит (на диванчике второго этажа).

 

КЭРДАН (готовит себе бутерброды, потом с сомнением смотрит на дело рук своих): И зачем это я…? (оставляет бутерброды и уходит в дебри холодильника)

 

Спустя полчаса на кухне появляется зевающий Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН: О! Бутербродики!!! (цапает творения Кэрдана и начинает с аппетитом их уплетать)

КЭРДАН (появляется из холодильника, нагруженный кучей продуктов): Пин, приятного аппетита.

ПИППИН (доедая последний бутерброд): Спасибо. (кивает на принесенные Кэрданом припасы) А для чего тебе столько еды?

КЭРДАН: Надоело бутербродами питаться.

ПИППИН (удивленно): Да? А мне – нет! Я бы еще с удовольствием съел.

КЭРДАН: Так приготовь. (чистит овощи)

ПИППИН (грустно): Раньше Портфелия готовила, а сегодня рано утром Тирр ее забрала. Вместе с Эовин.

КЭРДАН: Раз Портфи уехала, то теперь оставшиеся конкурсные дни голодным ходить будешь?

ПИППИН (задумчиво): Нет, наверное. (начинает резать хлеб)

 

_второй этаж_

 

Просыпается Лурц и громко спускается на первый этаж. От его шагов просыпается Адар.

 

АДАР (тихо): Слоны пошли.

ЛУРЦ: Я все слышу!

АДАР: А я ничего не говорю.

ЛУРЦ: Как же, поверил!

 

Поскольку "общаются" они прямо под дверями Арагорновой комнаты, то, разбуженный шумом, появляется государь Элессар.

 

АРАГОРН (зевая): Даже в воскресенье поспать не даете, изверги!

АДАР (удивленно): Сегодня воскресенье?

АРАГОРН: Наше реалити-шоу началось в понедельник. Сегодня седьмой конкурсный день - воскресенье. Разве нет?

ЛУРЦ (то ли всерьез, то ли прикалываясь): Я всегда восхищался твоим логическим мышлением!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (появляясь из своей комнаты): Может по такому случаев конкурсов не будет?

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Жди и надейся!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Уже и помечтать нельзя?

ЛУРЦ: Остальных тоже разбудим?

АРАГОРН: Конечно! Несправедливо ведь, мы встали, а они спят. (кричит в конец коридора) Фарыч, ПОДЪЕМ!!!

АДАР: Злой ты, государь Эллессар!

АРАГОРН: И почему как наехать, так сразу и государь, и Элессар? Я ведь и обидеться могу. (уходит вниз по лестнице)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (идет следом): Аррес, не фырчи!

АРАГОРН: А чего он пристает со своим юмором с утра пораньше! Я даже еще и не завтракал.

АДАР (тоже спускается на первый этаж): А до завтрака у тебя чувство юмора не просыпается?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Вот! Он опять!

ЛУРЦ (идет следом за всеми): Адар, кончай подкалывать Арагорна, лучше сходи в холодильник за продуктами.

АДАР: А почему я?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это твоя святая обязанность как самого новенького в этом дурдоме. (заходят на кухню)

 

_на кухне_

 

КЭРДАН: Адар, ты еще здесь?

АДАР: А не должен был?

КЭРДАН: Эовин и Портфи Тирр уже забрала. Если ты остался, значит тебя приняли в участники. Поздравляю.

АДАР (с сомнением): Спасибо. А есть с чем поздравлять?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (веселясь): После парочки конкурсов поймешь.

АРАГОРН (принюхиваясь): Чем так вкусно пахнет? Керыч, ты решил приготовить завтрак? (лезет в кастрюлю)

КЭРДАН (легонько стукает Арагорна половником): Руки прочь от кулинарного процесса! Все будет готово через полчаса.

ЛУРЦ: Нет, так долго я не выдержу. Пин, дай бутерброд.

ПИППИН (стремительно проглатывает последний кусок хлеба с ветчиной): Они закончились!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Жадина!

ПИППИН (обижается): Я не жадный! Я боюсь в наш холодильник ходить. А если вы продукты принесете, я вам хоть телегу бутербродов приготовлю!

ЛУРЦ: Заметано! Новенький, пошли за добычей.

АДАР: У меня имя есть!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар, не привередничай. (втроем уходят в холодильник).

КЭРДАН: Аррес, а ты чего остался?

АРАГОРН: Я тебе мешаю?

КЭРДАН: Нет, пока ты не подходишь к моим блюдам.

АРАГОРН: А я не подхожу!

КЭРДАН: И не подходи!

АРАГОРН (слоняется по кухне)

КЭРДАН: Аррес!

АРАГОРН: Что!

КЭРДАН: Не трогай салат, он еще не готов!

АРАГОРН: Ну, и не надо! (тоже уходит в холодильник)

ПИППИН (до этого с увлечением наблюдавший за «кухонными разборками» Кэрдана и Арагорна): Кэрдан, тебе помочь?

КЭРДАН (с сомнением смотрит на Пина): Ладно, можешь начинать месить тесто.

ПИППИН: А как?

КЭРДАН: Я тебе покажу …

 

_второй этаж_

 

ЛИНДИР (заглядывает в комнату Леголаса): Уже проснулся?

ЛЕГОЛАС: После Арагорновых воплей даже мертвые встанут.

ЛИНДИР (прикалывается): Ага! И отправятся на защиту Минас-Тирита.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нечего тут хихикать. Очень хорошо защищали, между прочим. А тебя там не было.

ЛИНДИР: Конечно. Я же охранял границы Эрин Ласгалена, пока всякие лихолеские принцы геройствовали на стороне …

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин!

ЛИНДИР: Прости. Да знаю я, что ты там только о родном Лихолесье и думал. Просто утро какое-то … навевающее склочное настроения.

ЛЕГОЛАС (злорадно): Пить с вечера надо меньше, чтобы утро хорошим было.

ЛИНДИР: Лас!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что "Лас"?

ЛИНДИР: Ты ж вроде вчера не пил.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эру! Если на нас это утро так действует, то Аррес с Фарычем вообще поубивают друг друга.

ЛИНДИР (с мрачным юмором): Пошли вниз. Может еще кого живого застанем.

 

_на кухне_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (восхищенно): Кэрдан, тебе наконец надоели бутерброды?

КЭРДАН: Чем зубоскалить, лучше помогайте, сони лихолесские!

ЛИНДИР: А мы разве против? Мы с радостью! (подключается к кулинарному процессу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (аккуратно открывает все кастрюльки, сковородки и тарелки - везде сует свой нос): Что тут у нас? Суп с грибами и лориенскими гренками? Кэрдан, ты – гений!

КЭРДАН (показательно скромно): У Галадриэль учился.

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжает инспекцию кастрюль): Овощное рагу, салат из овощей по лихолесски… Кэрдан, я тебя люблю! … мясные рулетики с приправами, заливное из рыбы... Ты же рыбу на дух не переносишь?

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): Но я здесь не один.

ПИППИН (гордо): И еще пирог с клубникой, земляникой, смородиной и ежевикой. Я сам для него тесто готовил!

КЭРДАН: Почти все готово. Осталось только закончить кокосовый пудинг и десертный салат из фруктов.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А где остальные? Мне казалось они вниз пошли.

ПИППИН: Лурц их всех в холодильник увел.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Зачем? Тут же такой роскошный обед готовится.

ПИППИН: Они не стали ждать пока мы все приготовим. Захотели по-быстрому перекусить.

КЭРДАН: Что-то слишком долго они "по-быстрому" подкрепляются.

ПИППИН: Ой! Они заблудились и замерзли!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не говори глупостей. Это холодильник, а не Северный полюс.

ЛИНДИР: Я бы не был так категоричен. Вчера вечером Арагорн очень долго закуску в нем искал.

КЭРДАН: Но не заблудился же.

 

Из холодильника выходят Адар и Лурц с ящиком пива.

 

ЛУРЦ: Народ! Глядите чего мы там нашли! (с грохотом ставит пиво на стол)

ЛИНДИР (радостно): Здорово! Как раз после вчерашнего … (сникает под одинаково осуждающими взглядами Леголаса и Кэрдана). То есть … я … того … лучше сок попью. (заграбастывает себе пачку мангового сока)

ПИППИН (изучает добычу из холодильника): Вы ж вроде за хавчиком ходили? Из чего я буду бутерброды делать? Тут только пиво.

ЛУРЦ: Малой, не боись. Сейчас Воробей с жратвой подвалит. Знали бы вы, как мы это пиво искали. Я было уж совсем разуверился, но Воробей говорит - носом чую, должно быть пиво.

АДАР: А потом мы подумали - неужели с таким ведущим как Кирн, и в холодильнике не будет пива? Быть такого не может!

ЛУРЦ: И представляете? Нашли! В самом дальнем углу, за ящиками с картошкой сныкана целая стенка пива!

 

Зевая в кухню заходит Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР: Что за шум, а драки нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не шум, это мы завтрак готовим.

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Все вместе? Тогда у вас еще подозрительно тихо.

КЭРДАН (достает из духовки сковородку с мясными рулетами и кастрюлю с пудингом): Все готово. Можно завтракать.

ХАЛДИР: Пойду Гимли разбужу. Когда я выходил, он еще храпел вовсю. (уходит)

 

Из холодильника выходит Арагорн, обвешанный множеством колбас и жующий кусок сыра.

 

АРАГОРН: Завтрак уже готов?

ПИППИН (забирает у Арагорна колбасы): Почти. Сейчас я бутерброды доделаю, все соберутся - и можно будет садиться есть.

ЛИНДИР (глядя на заставленный стол): А зачем нам еще и бутерброды?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поверь моему опыту, в такой компании еды много не бывает.

АРАГОРН (оглядывается в поисках Фарамира): Где там эта спящая красавица?

ЛУРЦ: Оставь его. Он вчера с женой прощался. Надо же ему теперь выспаться.

АРАГОРН: Так что ж ему теперь и не завтракать? Надо пойти разбудить. (порывается выйти из кухни, но Лурц ловит его за плечо)

ЛУРЦ: Останься тут. Лучше я сам.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Чего это вдруг?

ЛУРЦ: Ты пойдешь его будить, потом вы опять начнете ругаться, потом мириться… Так мы и до обеда не позавтракаем.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Ругаться?! С Фарычем?! Да мы с ним - лучшие друзья! Разве вы не заметили? (смотрит на недоверчивые лица остальных). Тьфу на вас! Будите его сами, а я схожу Джека из холодильника потороплю. (возвращается в холодильник)

 

Лурц уходит за Фарамиром. На кухню приходят Халдир и Гимли.

 

ГИМЛИ: Ух ты - какой завтрак! А почему мы до сих пор его не едим?

КЭРДАН (лаконично): Ждем пока все соберутся. (хоббиту) Пин, кончай ковырять пирог. Если так невтерпеж - отрежь себе кусок и ешь по-челове… по-эльфи… тьфу! … по-хоббитски!!!

ПИППИН (отламывая еще кусочек пирога): Ковырять пирог - вполне по-хоббитски.

АДАР: Может и вправду пора садиться есть? Вон от голода уже и Владыка стал заговариваться.

КЭРДАН: Я не от голода. Это вы мне голову заморочили.

ЛИНДИР (тихонько утягивая один из рулетиков): Никто тебе голову не морочил. Наоборот - готовить помогали.

ПИППИН (опять тянется к пирогу): Вот именно!

КЭРДАН: /Лин! Положи рулет на место! Леголас, и тебе не стыдно? Кончай таскать салат. Ты же не хоббит, в конце концов!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно для большинства окружающих цапает еще ложку салата): /Очень вкусный салат получился!/

КЭРДАН (с мысленным вздохом): /Ну, ни грамма совести/

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Странно, что никого из ведущих не видно. О конкурсах никто не объявляет…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не накаркай. А то и позавтракать нормально не дадут.

ГИМЛИ (замечает Линдира, утаскивающего очередной рулетик): Так нечестно!!!

КЭРДАН (со вздохом): Давайте уже завтракать.

 

Все рассаживаются. Заходят Лурц и Фарамир.

 

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): Нас не подождали!

ХАЛДИР: Мы бы подождали, но тут некоторые … (выразительно косится в сторону лихолесцев и хоббита)

Тирр (являясь, с намеком): Как вкусно пахнет…

ЛИНДИР (радушно): Угощайся. (подвигает к кошке блюдо с рулетами)

ПИППИН: И моими бутербродами тоже.

КЭРДАН: Всем угощайся.

Тирр (не отрываясь от угощения): Уггумс-мяу!

ЛУРЦ: Эй! Оставьте и нам рулетов!

ГИМЛИ: Кто-нибудь, заберите блюдо от кошки и менестреля!

ПИППИН: Тирр не володух, всех рулетов не съест.

Тирр: Конечно, я же еще на фруктовый десерт прицелилась.

АДАР (подозрительно): С каких это пор кошки едят фрукты?

Тирр: А я - неправильная кошка! И вообще - трехглазым все можно!

ФАРАМИР: Мне кажется, или у кошки прорезалось чувство юмора?

Тирр: С вами пообщаешься - и не то прорежется. Кстати, где Арагорн и Воробей? Мне пора бы уже конкурс объявлять.

ЛУРЦ: По холодильнику бродят.

АДАР: Давно бродят.

КЭРДАН (с тревогой): Слишком давно.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Арагорн должен хорошо в холодильнике ориентироваться после вчерашнего.

ЛУРЦ (рассудительно): Так вчера он там бродил на пьяную голову, а сегодня - на трезвую.

Тирр (уплетая фруктовый десерт): Неважно. Раз они там застряли, перенесем начало конкурса в холодильник.

АДАР (ошарашено): Куда?

ХАЛДИР (глубокомысленно): Не нравится мне это …

КЭРДАН (Халдиру, прикалываясь): Это я должен говорить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): А кто сказал, что тебе должны нравиться идеи ведущих.?

Тирр: Ну … На этот раз это не совсем их идея … (замолкает, занятая кокосовым пудингом)

ЛИНДИР: Тирр, ты меня пугаешь.

Тирр: Сегодняшний конкурс называется "Спасение ведущих".

АРАГОРН, ЛЕГОЛАС, АДАР, ЛУРЦ: О!

АРАГОРН (воодушевившись): Ведущих мы еще не спасали.

Тирр: Трое ведущих заперты в лабиринте. Вам надо найти их и спасти от надвигающейся на них угрозы.

ГИМЛИ (с надеждой): А если мы их не спасем, то они погибнут?

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Гимли, откуда такая кровожадность?

ГИМЛИ: Я из-за них уже третий раз попадаю на голосование, и после этого я еще должен их спасать???

Тирр: На выселение ты попадаешь не по решению ведущих, а по результатам прохождения конкурсов.

ГИМЛИ (упрямо): Все равно - они виноваты. Еще никто из участников не попадал трижды на голосование! Ведущие специально придумывают такие конкурсы, чтобы гном не мог их пройти.

ХАЛДИР: Гимли, ты преувеличиваешь.

ГИМЛИ (с воодушевлением): Но я не вылечу! У меня есть тайный фан-клуб! Я дойду да самого финала и заберу главный супер-приз!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС ( с подозрением): _Тайный_ фан-клуб?

ГИМЛИ (самоуверенно): А что ты думал? Только у тебя поклонницы есть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мои фанатки не скрываются и не организовывают _тайных_ фан-клубов.

Тирр (перебивает спор эльфа и гнома): Для выполнения конкурса вы разбиваетесь на три команды. Девушек спасает по четыре участника. Кирна - трое. Лучшие участники команд получат 8-9 баллов, вторые 5-7, третьи - 2-4 и худшие - 0-1 балла. Ваши оценки также будут зависеть от успешности команды в целом. Вопросы есть?

ХАЛДИР: Где лабиринт?

Тирр: Учитывая обстоятельства, он начинается из кухни. Кто кого спасает?

АДАР и ЛИНДИР (хором): Аллору!

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Я с Лином!

Тирр: Нетушки! От вашей парочки у меня уже в глазах рябит. Спасай кого хочешь, но только не в одной команде с Линдиром.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда - Ли.

ЛУРЦ: Я бы пошел за Кирном. Классный чувак. И с ним проще, чем с девицами будет.

 

_Голоса за кадром_

_\- Эру! И он это говорит после того, как я с ним маялась в подземельях дементоров!_

_\- Ал, не привередничай._

КЭРДАН: Ли.

ХАЛДИР: Аллору.

ФАРАМИР (смотрит на уже поделившихся и прикидывает варианты): Мы с Арресом вместе с Лурцем за Кирном пойдем.

АДАР: Меня умиляет сегодняшнее единство гондорцев. Не вы ли вчера весь день ругались?

ФАРАМИР: Так то ж вчера было.

ЛУРЦ (Адару): Ты не сечешь. Если он Аллору или Ли спасать будет, ему Эовин может дома тааакую сцену ревности закатить… А спасая Кирна, на гнев женушки он точно не нарывается. Если, конечно, они не напьются опять.

ПИППИН: А я хочу всех спасти, но боюсь, что у меня ничего не получится.

ГИМЛИ: А я никого не хочу спасать!

Тирр: Все понятно. Пин и Гимли спасают Ли. Отсутствующий Умбарец присоединяется к спасателям Аллоры.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Эй! А почему этих горе-спасателей в нашу команду?

ПИППИН: Я не горе-спасатель! Я буду стараться!

Тирр: Потому что из всех троих Ли последняя будет на меня обижаться или предъявлять претензии.

КЭРДАН (вставая из-за стола): Полагаю, вход в лабиринт мы должны найти самостоятельно?

Тирр: Почти. Сначала каждая команда должна найти своих недостающих членов.

ПИППИН (гордо): А в нашей команде все на месте!

Тирр: Пин, я помню. Потом вы должны найти в холодильнике некие предметы, так или иначе ассоциирующиеся с вашим ведущим. Когда все участники команды одновременно коснутся нужного предмета, перед ними откроется портал в лабиринт. Удачи! (исчезает)

ЛУРЦ: Ну… намудрили. Найди то, не знаю что. Попади туда, не знаю куда …


	2. Chapter 2

**_в холодильнике_ **

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, и у кого с чем ассоциируются наши ведущие?

ЛУРЦ: Кирн у меня явно с выпивкой.

АДАР: Не гоните коней. Нам надо еще Умбарца с Арресом найти.

ФАРАМИР: Спорю на что угодно, что Джека-Воробья мы найдем возле ящиков с пивом.

ЛУРЦ: Зачем ты им подсказываешь? Они же другая команда!

ЛИНДИР: А то бы мы сами не догадались, где может болтаться наш пират.

ФАРАМИР: Так что, идем в одну сторону?

ЛУРЦ: А Арагорна мы искать не будем?

ФАРАМИР: Давай сначала поищем ключ от портала, а государь и сам найдется.

ЛИНДИР: Лас, вы с нами?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вряд ли. Не знаю, с чем у меня ассоциируется Ли, но уж точно - не с пивом.

 

Адар, Линдир, Халдир и Лурц с Фарамиром уходят к ящикам с пиву. Остальные остаются.

 

ПИН (задумчиво): Ли… Ли… Ли… С чем же она у меня ассоциируется?

КЭРДАН (непререкаемо): Лиана или какая-то растительность.

ЛЕГОЛАС и ПИН (хором): Откуда ты знаешь?

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Знаю. Вы с Гимли тогда на другом острове были. А ты, Лас, во вредителях промышлял.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, и что?

КЭРДАН: /Лин, Хэл, как при вас Аллора и Тирр официально Ли называли?/

ЛИНДИР: /Аллора один раз Лианой назвала. В операторской, когда мы Ласа искали./

ХАЛДИР: / И когда мы с тобой талан строили, Тирр ее Лианой назвала. И потом, когда тебя лианы опутали, Тирр говорила, что это - индивидуальный подарочек от Ли/

ЛИНДИР: /Хэл, а зачем мы им помогаем?/

ХАЛДИР: /И правда. Мы ведь еще своих участников не нашли/ (замолкают)

КЭРДАН (Леголасу): Убедился?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Угу.

ПИН (обиженно): А мы ничего не слышали.

КЭРДАН: Поверь нам на слово.

ПИППИН: Значит, надо искать что-то растительное. Кто-нибудь знает, где здесь замороженная зелень хранится?

КЭРДАН: Кто тут у нас спец по зеленой растительности?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А чего вы на меня так смотрите?

КЭРДАН: Если бы нам был нужен специалист по морям, то смотрели бы на меня.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я к морю тоже неравнодушно отношусь.

КЭРДАН: Леголас-Зеленый Лист, не морочь нам голову!

 

**_у ящиков с пивом_ **

 

АРАГОРН: Все-таки я не понимаю, зачем ты тут копаешься? И так же ясно, что тут пиво!

УМБАРЕЦ (ставит на пол очередной ящик): Вот именно, ты не понимаешь, а у меня интуиция! Тут что-то не так, я тебе точно говорю.

АРАГОРН (скептически): С чего такая уверенность?

УМБАРЕЦ (внимательно пересматривает все бутылки): Я же говорю - интуиция. Знаешь, каждый капитан должен не только уметь водить корабль! У всех настоящих капитанов, чтобы в шторм там плавать или между рифами, обязательно должна быть зверская интуиция!

АРАГОРН: Ага, и зверская тяга к спиртному.

УМБАРЕЦ (обижается): А вот не надо обобщать. Чего ты вообще тут делаешь, если мне не веришь?

АРАГОРН: А если ты на себя какой-нибудь ящик уронишь? Кто тебя вытаскивать будет?

УМБАРЕЦ: Тоже мне, спасатель скептический. (распаляется) Да я на свой корабль готов поспорить, что тут что-то нечисто с этими ящиками!

АРАГОРН (заинтересованно): На какой корабль? На 'Жемчужину' или на ту лодочку, которая у тебя в Порт-Рояле затонула?

УМБАРЕЦ: Ясное дело, на лодочку. Я ж не дурак, чтобы на настоящий корабль спорить.

 

К ящикам приходят Фарамир и Лурц.

 

ФАРАМИР: Я же говорил, что мы Джека у пива найдем. И Арагорн тут. Теперь наша команда полностью в сборе.

ЛУРЦ (Арагорну): А чего вы тут делаете? Хотели без нас все пиво выпить?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Да нет, просто Воробей утверждает, что у него интуиция, и что...

УМБАРЕЦ (громко): Нашел! (вытаскивает из очередного ящика бутылку водки) Я же говорил, что что-то тут нечисто.

ЛУРЦ (оживляется): Молодец, Воробей! Значит, тут еще и водка есть?

УМБАРЕЦ: Да нет, тут в ящике с пивом только одна такая бутылка.

ФАРАМИР: Так это, наверно, и есть наш ключ.

АРАГОРН (непонимающе): Ты о чем это?

ФАРАМИР (незаметно подмигивает Лурцу): Сейчас покажу. Джек, передай пожалуйста бутылку Арагорну. (Умбарец, тоже заинтересованный, отдает бутылку государю Гондора)

ЛУРЦ (подхватывает): Ну, а теперь нужно только коснуться бутылки (тоже хватается за бутыль) всем вместе.

ФАРАМИР: Именно! (Умбарцу) Джек, а ты найди Хэла, Линдира и Адара, тут же в холодильнике. Ты с ними в команде, мы сегодня ведущих спасаем. (быстро касается 'ключа')

 

Едва Фарамир касается бутылки, все трое тут же исчезают. Бутылка пару мгновений картинно видит в воздухе, после чего падает и разбивается.

 

**_в другой части холодильника_ **

 

Линдир, Адар и Халдир, оторвавшись от Лурца с Фарамиром, медленно бродят в холодильнике.

 

ХАЛДИР: Ну, и с чем у вас ассоциируется Аллора?

ЛИНДИР (хмуро): С Кирном.

ХАЛДИР: Ну, я спросил «с чем», а не «с кем»… К тому же, Кирна в холодильнике нет.

АДАР: Это Линдир так шутит (пихает Линдира в бок)

ЛИНДИР (так же хмуро): Шучу.

ХАЛДИР (машет рукой): Скорее бы Джека найти, от вас толку мало…

 

Из-за поворота между ящиками и коробками на них выскакивает Умбарец-Воробей.

 

АДАР (радостно): Вот он! Одного нашли!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О! Мне сказали, я с вами. (деловито) Кого спасаем?

ЛИНДИР: Аллору.

ХАЛДИР (с надеждой): Никаких ассоциаций? Джек, подумай…

 

Все задумываются.

 

АДАР (со странным блеском в глазах): Сказал бы я, с чем она у меня ассоциируется. Только это в холодильнике не хранится…

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): Это ты о чем?

АДАР (все с тем же выражением): Ну… тебе еще рано.

ЛИНДИР: Ты опять? Прекрати оскорблять нашу ведущую!

АДАР (блеск в глазах сменяется раздражением): Менестрель, достал!

ХАЛДИР: Слушайте, вам не надоело? Сколько можно из-за нее цапаться???

ЛИНДИР (с пафосом): Он оскорбляет леди Аллору своими грязными намеками!

АДАР (повышает голос): Это не грязные намеки, а возвышенные чувства!

ЛИНДИР (тоже повышает голос): У тебя? Возвышенные чувства?!

АДАР (открывает рот)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): Стоп!!! (бросается куда-то в сторону)

 

Адар с открытым ртом, Халдир и Линдир следят за его передвижениями. Наконец Умбарец выхватывает из одного ящика зеленый пакет с соком.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торжествующе): Вот оно!

АДАР, ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР (хором): Что - оно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тычет пальцем в картинку, где нарисовано зеленое глянцевое яблоко): Яблоко!

АДАР (мотает головой): Не понял?

ЛИНДИР: Я согласен с Адаром…

ХАЛДИР: Аналогично.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка заунывным лекторским тоном): Есть такое яблоко – яблоко раздора. Когда-то давно нашли три богини золотое яблоко, и стали спорить – чье оно. Позвали в судьи парнишку одного, Париса, и он сказал, что яблоко должно достаться самой прекрасной… А были там… (сбивается) Черт, имен не запомнил! Ну, одна из них была Афродита, богиня любви и красоты…

АДАР (заинтересованно): Так-так-так…. С этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдохновлено): Ну, и отдал он яблоко этой Афродите, потому что она ему пообещала любовь самой красивой женщины на земле. Любовь-то она ему организовала, только забыла предупредить, что красотка замужем. Ну и пошло… Война там троянская, драки на мечах, стрелы, корабли, деревянные кони, парнишку насмерть… Вот – яблоко раздора. Из-за яблока и одной красотки столько проблем. Прям как у вас.

ЛИНДИР (восхищенно): Про это надо балладу сочинить…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Уже. Сочинили.

ХАЛДИР (вытирает одинокую слезу)

АДАР (обалдело): Хэл, ты чего?

ХАЛДИР: Парнишку жалко.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Согласен, но он сам виноват. С замужними связываться…

АДАР: Джек, а ты про это откуда знаешь? Ну, про яблоко там, про Афродиту эту… Неужели балладу читал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смущается): Да нет, читать я как-то не особо… Мне парнишка один рассказал.

ХАЛДИР (с надеждой): Тот самый? Парис?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Ну, можно и так сказать… Уилл, мой приятель.

ЛИНДИР (разочарованно): А я думал, Леголас… Он таких историй много знает.

АДАР (нетерпеливо): Ладно, я понял. А что там надо сделать, чтобы портал открылся?

ХАЛДИР: Всем одновременно коснуться ключа.

 

Умбарец подходит к Адару, Линдиру и Халдиру, все четверо осторожно пальцами притрагиваются к картинке. Ничего не происходит.

 

АДАР: Не вышло. Не подходит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, не сработало…

ЛИНДИР: А почему вы решили, что картинка сработает? Пошли яблоки искать!

ХАЛДИР: Кажется, мы проходили мимо яблок.

АДАР: Вспоминай, где это было.

ХАЛДИР (напряженно думает).

ЛИНДИР: Чего тут думать…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): … Прыгать надо! Пошли прямо, тут рядом с соками залежи фруктов.

 

Все идут за Умбарцем, бодро оглядывающим все встречные шкафы и ящики. Наконец, они натыкаются на большой контейнер, заполненный зелеными яблоками, среди которых виднеется одно глянцевое, ярко-красное, очень похожее на те, которые они сшибали выстрелами из рогаток.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР, АДАР (хором): Оно! (бросаются к контейнеру, разом хватаются за красное яблоко и исчезают)

 

**_в другой части холодильника_ **

 

ПИН (роясь в небольшом контейнере): Петрушка нам не подходит?

КЭРДАН: Не думаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может поискать свежую зелень. Не такую мерзлую?

ПИППИН: Это же холодильник. Как здесь может быть что-то не мерзлое?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Не знаю. А вдруг?

ГИМЛИ (демонстративно стоит в стороне, не принимая участия в поисках).

КЭРДАН: Гном, а ты почему ничего не ищешь?

ГИМЛИ (с вызовом): Не хочу я никого спасать! И в лабиринт идти не хочу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А придется! Гимли, ну, в самом деле, мы же с тобой столько всего вместе прошли, неужели, ты не хочешь вместе со мной преодолеть этот лабиринт?

ГИМЛИ: Разве что с тобой.

ПИН (обиженно): А со мной не хочешь?

ГИМЛИ: Перегерин Тук, от тебя в пещерах и подземельях одни неприятности. Забыл Морию?

ПИППИН: Ты мне до конца дней моих будешь тот колодец со скелетом вспоминать?

ГИМЛИ: Из-за тебя Гендальф почти погиб! Я не хочу быть следующим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревает): Во-первых, не погиб. А во-вторых, с чего вы решили, что лабиринт будет под землей? Может, это будет лесной лабиринт?

КЭРДАН: Народ, мы ключ от портала ищем или лабиринт обсуждаем?

ПИППИН: Мы-то ищем. А вот всякие гномы …

ГИМЛИ: А что сразу «гномы»? Чуть что – так гномы крайние! Я между прочим, единственный гном в этом шоу вот уже шестую серию подряд!

ПИН (сочувственно): Бедненький. Тебе, наверное, Балина не хватает?

ГИМЛИ: Вот еще! Нужен он тут мне, как Балрогу водопад! Просто обобщать не надо. Я же не киваю каждый раз на хоббитов!

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): Да? А кто только что подвиги Пиппина в Мории вспоминал7

ГИМЛИ: И ты, эльф?!

КЭРДАН: Все, проехали! Кончили ругаться и быстро пошли искать всякую зелень.

ГИМЛИ (уходя, ворчливо): Раскомандовался тут, эльф перворожденный!

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

Кэрдан, Леголас и Гимли возвращаются после поисков.

 

КЭРДАН: Как ваши успехи?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я нашел укроп и листья салата (показывает свою добычу). Но, боюсь, на ключ они не тянут.

КЭРДАН: У меня только консервированный горошек. На ключ он тоже мало похож.

ГИМЛИ: А я нашел кетчуп.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Он-то здесь причем?

ГИМЛИ: Что мог, то и принес! Скажите спасибо, что я вообще вам помогаю.

КЭРДАН: (на полном серьезе): Спасибо.

ГИМЛИ (немного смущенно): Э… не за что.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит): Пи-и-ин! Ты где?!

ПИН (отзывается издалека): Я здесь! Тут мороженое! Такое вкусное!

КЭРДАН: Вот неисправимый хоббит! Ведь сейчас же наестся холодного и простудится.

ЛЕГОЛАС :Теперь понимаешь, как Гэндальф с ним намаялся?

 

Кэрдан и Леголас бегут на голос хоббита. Гимли идет следом. Они находят Пина, сидящего у небольшого морозильника и уплетающего мороженое столовой ложкой.

 

КЭРДАН (выхватывая у хоббита ложку): Пин! Заболеешь!

ПИН (загребает руками куски мороженого): Не жабожею!

КЭРДАН (отбирает у Пиппина остатки мороженого): Сколько ты его уже съел?

ПИППИН: Какие-то несчастные три пачки. Ерунда!

ЛЕГОЛАС (изучая пустые упаковки): В каждой пачке по два килограмма. Пин, а тебе не поплохеет?

ПИН (беззаботно): Неа!

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): А зачем на морозильнике стоит горшок с кактусом?

ПИН (смотрит на горшок): Он - зеленый и растительный! Я нашел ключ! Уряяя!!! Кх-кх-кх (закашливается)

КЭРДАН (снимает кактус с морозильника): Давайте уходить с этого холода.

 

Все касаются кактуса и исчезают.


	3. Chapter 3

**_лабиринт, спасатели Кирна_ **

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц появляются посреди большого круглого зала без окон с очень высоким потолком. Зал обильно украшен светящимися шарами, явно магического происхождения. Из этого помещения ведет только один ход - тоже освещенный магическими светильниками.

 

АРАГОРН (удивленно вертит головой): В чем дело? Что за фокусы?

ФАРАМИР (немного неуверенно): Нууу... это, наверное, начало лабиринта.

АРАГОРН: Начало чего?

ЛУРЦ: Это типа новый конкурс. Надо лабиринт пройти и в конце спасти ведущего.

АРАГОРН (непонимающе): А при чем тут была бутылка с водкой?

ЛУРЦ: Ну мы же Кирна спасаем.

ФАРАМИР (поясняет): Это был ключ в лабиринт. А в начале каждая команда ищет в холодильнике что-то, что ассоциируется у них со спасаемым ведущим, прикасаются к этому и переносятся в лабиринт.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Дурдом, причем на голодный желудок. Вы-то, небось, позавтракать успели.

ЛУРЦ: Да ты сам, верняк, в холодильнике перекусить успел. Когда ты на кухню возвращался, я помню, ты сыр жевал.

АРАГОРН: Сравнил холодный сыр и горячую эльфийскую стряпню.

ФАРАМИР: Кончайте спорить, надо задание выполнять.

ЛУРЦ: Да я и не спорю, я только "за". Быстрее начнем, быстрее закончим.

ФАРАМИР (неуверенно): Только осторожно - мы же не знаем, что нам за лабиринт приготовили. Наверняка с какой-нибудь опасностью для жизни.

ЛУРЦ: Мог бы и не напоминать. И так каждый день жизнью рискуем.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, все равно, наверно, выход будет там же, где и Кирн, так что пошли уже.

 

Все трое покидают зал через единственный выход.

Буквально через пару метров коридор раздваивается, а потом еще и еще раз. Хотя мягкий магический свет успешно разгоняет тьму, в прохождении лабиринта это никак не помогает. Коридоры то раздваиваются, то сворачивают почти на каждом шагу, то долго тянутся вперед.

 

АРАГОРН (на очередной развилке): Да когда ж этот проклятый лабиринт кончится, а?

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Думаю, он еще только начался.

АРАГОРН: Повесили бы хоть где-нибудь указатель, в какую сторону нужно держать направление!

ФАРАМИР: Угу, так они и повесят. Будем тут скитаться, пока не станем такими, как он.

 

Фарамир показывает на валяющиеся на полу человеческие кости. Некоторое время все мрачно на них смотрят.

 

ФАРАМИР: Бедолага..

ЛУРЦ: Тут, кстати, по пути мне уже попадались одиночные косточки.

АРАГОРН: А здесь уже не одиночная, а почти целый скелет.

ЛУРЦ (с надеждой): Может, чем больше костей, тем ближе к выходу?

АРАГОРН: Это мне 'Остров Сокровищ' напоминает. Там скелет путь указывал.

ЛУРЦ: Ты что, читал книжку?

АРАГОРН: Нет, я мультик смотрел.

ФАРАМИР: А что, любопытная мысль.. Может быть Лурц и прав. В любом случае попробовать всегда можно.

 

Начинается целенаправленный поиск человеческих останков.

 

АРАГОРН (осматривая очередные кости): Интересно, а откуда они вообще тут взялись?

ФАРАМИР: Кажется, мы уже решили, что они указывают, когда мы ближе к выходу, а когда дальше.

АРАГОРН: Ну да, но это ведь настоящие человеческие останки. Думаешь, их специально поубивали для этого лабиринта?

ЛУРЦ: Я тут подумал. Может, это те, кто не сумел пройти лабиринт и умер тут от голода. Может быть, это вообще лабиринт без выхода!

ФАРАМИР: Как же так? Ведь кости куда-то наверняка указывают.

ЛУРЦ (уверено): Случайно так лежат. (задумчиво) Надо будет Саруману посоветовать такое построить, если мы отсюда выберемся.

АРАГОРН: Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь 'если'?

ЛУРЦ: Ну... если тут есть выход, и если мы его найдем.

ФАРАМИР (очень мрачно): Лурц, я фигею от твоего оптимизма, ты что сегодня опохмелиться не успел?

ЛУРЦ: Если честно, то не очень.

ФАРАМИР: Я так и думал. Больно у тебя мысли мрачные.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, кончайте разводить пессимизм! Я уверен, что я вас выведу отсюда, все за мной!

 

Воодушевление от Арагорна передается и остальным, так что они с надеждой на нахождение выхода устремляются за ним. Арагорн идет вперед уверено и бодро, правда, его уверенность немного колеблется после первого тупика, а потом после второго, и после третьего... Тем не менее, он просто разворачивается и, повторяя возглас 'За мной! Я вас выведу!' ведет Лурца и Фарамира в другую сторону.

Так они шагают довольно долгое время.

 

ЛУРЦ: Аррес, мне кажется, мы тут уже проходили.

АРАГОРН (немного раздраженно): Вот именно, что тебе только кажется.

ЛУРЦ: Не, ну я натурально уверен. Я этот скелет уже пятый раз вижу.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): А скелет приметный, таких тут, кажется, больше нет. (Арагорну) Думаю, Лурц правду говорит, вот, сам посмотри.

АРАГОРН (быстро смотрит и тут же отворачивается): Подумаешь, скелет, как скелет. Таких тут целая куча.

ЛУРЦ: Да? И у всех черепа пробиты кинжалами?

АРАГОРН (нехотя поворачивается и изучает скелет): Ну, допустим, не у всех. Но это еще ничего не значит.

ФАРАМИР: Кстати, ему уже все равно, а нам кинжал может пригодиться. Мало ли, что можно встретить в этом ОДО.

 

Фарамир берется за рукоять кинжала и тянет его на себя. К общему удивлению, оружие без всяких усилий покидает череп несчастного и оказывается в руке гондорца, а кусок стены рядом отъезжает в сторону, открывая новый проход.

 

АРАГОРН: Вот это да! Фарыч, да ты нашел выход!

ЛУРЦ: А я уж думал, что тут действительно выхода нет вообще.

ФАРАМИР (скромно): Да ладно. Я просто хотел кинжал взять, так что я выход случайно нашел.

АРАГОРН: Все равно. Мы тут могли еще долго бродить.

ЛУРЦ (деловито): А сейчас мы тут долго стоим. Пошли уже.

ФАРАМИР: Да, действительно, надо идти дальше. Не думаю, что это было единственное испытание на сегодня.

 

Все трое уходят в открывшийся проход.

 

**_лабиринт, спасатели Аллоры_ **

 

Все четверо возникают в мрачного вида подземелье, стоя на ведущей вниз лестнице. Позади – тяжелая металлическая дверь, запертая наглухо. Впереди и внизу – длинный коридор, по стенам – редкие факелы, освещающие пространство ровно настолько, чтобы можно было еле видеть пол. На стене слева – чугунный указатель, стрела с надписью «Лабиринт», указывающая в коридор.

 

ЛИНДИР (с тоской оглядываясь на дверь позади): Похоже, нам туда, по коридору…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже оглядываясь, но бодро): Туда, туда… И нечего на эту дверь смотреть, если там был вход, совсем не обязательно, что там будет и выход.

АДАР (подхватывает): Его там обязательно НЕ будет.

ХАЛДИР: И нам надо не выход искать, а Аллору. Пошли уже, Тесеи недоделанные.

АДАР (оскорбляясь): Я бы попросил!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, Хэл, ты уж со словами поаккуратнее… Мы и обидеться можем.

ХАЛДИР (искренне изумляется, хлопая ресницами): На что?!

ЛИНДИР: Спокойно, Хэл, они просто необразованные оба. Если Джек тебе Илиаду со слов друга пересказал, это еще не значит, что он все остальное знает… (Адару с Умбарцем) Тесей – это такой герой, который прошел опасный лабиринт и убил чудовище, обитавшее в его центре – Минотавра.

АДАР (успокаиваясь): А, герой… Ну, тогда ладно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понятно. Тогда – почему недоделанные?

ЛИНДИР (находится): А потому что Минотавра вы еще не нашли.

 

Халдир некоторое время слушает их, потом машет рукой и начинает спускаться по ступенькам.

 

ХАЛДИР (бормочет себе под нос): Минотавры вы, а не Тесеи… Рогов не хватает.

АДАР (Халдиру): Эй, нас подожди! (сбегает по лестнице, за ним – Линдир и Умбарец)

 

Халдир первым спускается в коридор, останавливается.

 

ХАЛДИР: Вы знаете, тут как-то очень мокро…

АДАР (с разгону прыгая с пред-пред-предпоследней ступеньки на пол): Чего? (раздается плюх, и во все стороны летят брызги)

ХАЛДИР (отряхиваясь): Спасибо, Адар.

АДАР (скромно): Да не за что. Могу повторить.

ЛИНДИР (спускаясь): Ну, что тут у вас?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (еще не спустившись): А, я вижу! Большая лужа. Что вы встали? Луж не видели?

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Лужа в лесу меня еще ни разу не пугала, но лужа в подземелье…

ЛИНДИР (так же задумчиво): В запертом лабиринте…

АДАР (хлопает одновременно обоих эльфов по плечам): Чего вы скисли? У нас все равно нет выхода. Только туда. (машет рукой в сторону коридора.) Линдир, там где-то Аллора, ее спасти еще надо… нет?

ЛИНДИР (загораясь): Да! Вперед! (быстро шагает в темноту)

ХАЛДИР: Эй, подожди нас-то! (идет за Линдиром)

АДАР (Умбарцу): Этому менестрелю только напомни про прекрасную даму, и он забывает о лужах и лабиринтах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, пошли, что ли?

 

Оба идут догонять эльфов.

 

_спустя пятнадцать минут_

 

АДАР: Вам не кажется, что мы уже довольно долго идем, и пора бы уже и лабиринту начаться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Фиг с ним, с лабиринтом, а вот не кажется ли вам, что сначала мы шли по лужам, а сейчас мы уже по щиколотку в воде?

ХАЛДИР: Кажется! А я думал, это у меня галлюцинации… (кричит ушедшему вперед Линдиру) Лин! У нас вода прибывает!

ЛИНДИР (издалека): Тут уже по колено! Коридор спускается вниз, и уклон все больше!

АДАР (кричит): Эй, менестрель, подожди-ка нас! Все равно нам вместе идти надо!

 

Догоняют Линдира и дальше двигаются уже все вчетвером. Вода прибывает – когда она начинает доходить до пояса, Адар останавливается.

 

АДАР: Стойте. Я хочу выяснить один вопрос.

 

Все останавливаются.

 

ЛИНДИР: А побыстрее можно?

АДАР: Кроме меня и Джека тут кто-нибудь плавать умеет?

ХАЛДИР: Обижаешь - чтоб мы с Лином да плавать не умели…

ЛИНДИР: Это ты к чему, Адар?

АДАР: К тому, что метров через десять такими темпами нам плыть придется. И мне не улыбается тащить кого-то из вас на себе…

ХАЛДИР (фыркает): Как бы тебя тащить не пришлось. Пошли дальше.

 

Через десяток метров вода доходит до груди, и Умбарец первым пускается вплавь, за ним эльфы и Адар. Еще минут десять они плывут все по тому же полутемному коридору с глухими стенами, изредка поворачивая то налево, то направо, а потом неожиданно упираются в тупик.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Приплыли.

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Это как понимать? (ощупывает руками стену от угла до угла).

ЛИНДИР: Спокойно, Хэл, сейчас подумаем. Мы не видели поворотов или дверей пока шли и плыли?

АДАР: Я не видел.

ХАЛДИР: И я не видел, сплошные стены. И с факелами.

ЛИНДИР (думает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, ничего другого не остается… (набирает в грудь воздух, ныряет)

АДАР (Линдиру): Я подводным плаванием заниматься не хочу!

ХАЛДИР (понимает): А! Повороты и двери могли быть под водой!

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Точно. (держится рукой за стену, передергивается) Не нравится мне тут. Темно…

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Ничего, сейчас Джек дорогу найдет…

АДАР (с напускным спокойствием): Между прочим, вы время не засекли? Что-то его долго нет.

ЛИНДИР: Да, как-то что-то…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подплывает из глубины коридора): Ну, и чего вы тут застыли? Удобно устроились. (передразнивает) «Джек найдет доро-огу…»

ХАЛДИР (смущается)

АДАР (не смущается): Так ты ее нашел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подплывает к стене): Где бы вы все были, если бы не капитан Джек-Воробей… За предыдущим поворотом была, на самом деле, развилка, только второй коридор – под водой.

ЛИНДИР (стараясь не паниковать): Надеюсь, там не такой длинный коридор, как этот?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (долго смотрит на Линдира, прикидывая, не стоит ли поприкалываться, пообещав такой же коридор под водой, потом передумывает): Да нет. Там небольшой проход под водой – метров пять-шесть, а потом так же, как здесь. Я проверил уже.

АДАР: Тогда поплыли, хватит тут киснуть! (разворачивается и плывет к повороту)

 

Умбарец плывет за Адаром, эльфы переглядываются и тоже направляются за ними.

У поворота Адар останавливается.

 

АДАР (Умбарцу): Веди, Сусанин…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обалдевает): Чего? (соображает) Опять герой?

ХАЛДИР (подплывает сзади): Ага, герой… Только ты уж лучше с него пример не бери, мне еще жить хочется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (машет рукой): А ну вас… За мной! (набирает воздух в грудь, ныряет)

АДАР: Вперед, менестрель! Хэл, ты тоже, я замыкающим пойду.

 

Ныряют – Линдир, Халдир, Адар.

Линдир плывет следом за Умбарцем подводным переходом, начинает паниковать, но тут Умбарец показывает рукой вверх и начинает всплывать. Сзади Линдира подталкивает Халдир, они всплывают одновременно.

 

ЛИНДИР (отфыркиваясь): Не, я так не согласен. А если бы я захлебнулся?

АДАР (выныривает последним, слышит реплику Линдира, философски): Ну, было бы на свете одним менестрелем меньше.

ХАЛДИР (укоризненно): Адар!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хватит уже, замучили. Поплыли дальше. Коридор опять один… Предлагаю каждые метров десять по очереди нырять и осматривать стены под водой на предмет поворотов.

ХАЛДИР: Договорились.

АДАР (морщится): Я плохо ныряю…

ЛИНДИР (с вызовом): Я тоже плохо, но нырять буду!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торопливо, перебивая открывшего рот Адара): Вот и славно. Поплыли!

 

Все плывут по мрачному коридору. Время от времени кто-то из плывущих (даже Адар) ныряет, осматривая стены. Поворотов нет. Спустя некоторое время Линдир останавливается, прислушивается.

 

ЛИНДИР: Эй, подождите, остановитесь!

АДАР (останавливается, недовольно): Что, менестрель, притомился?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что случилось?

ХАЛДИР (тоже прислушивается): Подождите, я тоже что-то слышу…

 

Эльфы напряженно вслушиваются в тишину коридора.

 

ЛИНДИР: /Хэл, это вода шумит…/

ХАЛДИР: /Похоже на водопад./

ЛИНДИР: /Еще не хватало!/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Адару, который медленно плывет дальше): Эй, ты решил дальше один работать?

АДАР (удивленно): Вообще-то, я стараюсь оставаться на месте. Отцепись от стенки, сам почувствуешь!

 

Умбарец отпускает руки от стены, за которую придерживался, и тоже начинает двигаться за Адаром.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревожено): Эй! Лин, Хэл! Тут течение, и довольно сильное!

ЛИНДИР: Похоже, впереди водопад!

ХАЛДИР: Что будем делать, господа спасатели-на-воде?

АДАР (одной рукой хватаясь за стенку, а второй - за шиворот медленно плывущего мимо Умбарца): У нас есть выбор?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выворачиваясь): Нету. Поплыли!

 

Все плывут по течению, время от времени Умбарец ныряет, проверяя повороты. Безрезультатно. Шум становится все явнее, уже и Умбарцу, и Адару понятно, что эльфы правы – это водопад. Течение становится сильнее, и скоро становится невозможно остановиться. Впереди в тусклом свете факелов становится видно водяное облако, за которым – темнота. Водопад.

Умбарец набирает воздух и ныряет в последний раз. Выныривает.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кричит, перекрикивая шум водопада): Глухо! Придется падать!

АДАР (кричит): Будем надеяться, что в планы организаторов не входило поубивать нас в этом водопаде!

ЛИНДИР (кричит): Ха!

ХАЛДИР (кричит): Лин, осторожнее! Дай мне руку, будем падать вместе!

 

Приближается водопад, страшный рев воды заглушает все звуки. Умбарец скрывается в облаке брызг и падает вниз. Адар приближается к обрыву.

 

АДАР (кричит): Встретимся внизу, эльфы! (падает)

ЛИНДИР (крепко зажмуривается)

 

Халдир и Линдир падают вместе с водой вниз.

Под водопадом находится темное бурлящее от падающей воды подземное озеро. Оно полностью заполняет большую пещеру. Посередине озера уже плавает Умбарец.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нервно оглядываясь): Ну, вот, не отследил! Адар же за мной плыл… (кричит) Адар!!!

 

Сверху плюхаются эльфы, уходят под воду, выплывают, отфыркиваясь.

 

ХАЛДИР (подплывает к Умбарцу, морщится): Весь бок отбил об воду… а где Адар?

ЛИНДИР (подплывает следом, тревожно): Он же за тобой падал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается пожать плечами, уходит от этого жеста под воду): Бульк!!!

ХАЛДИР: Что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает): Я ему не нянька…

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается): Адар!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Предлагаю понырять.

ХАЛДИР (молча ныряет)

ЛИНДИР (передергиваясь): И вот всегда из-за него какие-то неприятности! (ныряет)


	4. Chapter 4

**_лабиринт, спасатели Ли_ **

 

Кэрдан, Леголас, Пин и Гимли появляются в пещере. В центре горит костер. Возле него лежат четыре факела. Из пещеры выходит пять очень похожих гротов.

 

ПИППИН: Ап-чхи!

ГИМЛИ: Полностью с тобой согласен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Не нравится мне этот лабиринт.

КЭРДАН: Это я должен был сказать.

ГИМЛИ: Нормальная пещера. И чем она вам не приглянулась?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если тебе так по душе наша пещера, то и говори, куда нам идти.

ПИППИН: Ап-чхи!

КЭРДАН: Меньше мороженого надо было есть!

ПИППИН: А я не простудился. Мне пылинка в нос попала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Ага. Вторая за последние три минуты

ГИМЛИ (простодушно): Тут никакой пыли нет.

ПИППИН: Есть! Просто ты ее не видишь!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что странно, я тоже ее не вижу.

ПИППИН: Просто вы не туда смотрите. Мой нос пыль очень даже видит. Ап-чхи!

ГИМЛИ (изучив все пять выходов из зала): Нам сюда (показывает на второй справа грот). Берите факелы и пошли.

 

Все зажигают факелы и уходят в указанном Гимли направлении.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне кажется или потолок постепенно снижается?

КЭРДАН (пригибаясь): Не кажется.

ПИППИН: А по-моему, нормальный потолок. Высокий.

КЭРДАН: Это с точки зрения хоббита. Гимли, ты точно правильный путь выбрал? Что-то проход становится слишком низким.

ГИМЛИ: Для гнома - в самый раз.

КЭРДАН (многозначно): Гм-гм…

 

Команда спасателей пробирается дальше. Уже и гному пригодится немного сгибать голову. Эльфы же идут, согнувшись в три погибели.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Гимли, ты выбрал прекрасную дорогу!

ГИМЛИ (уверенно): В остальных гротах было бы еще хуже!

КЭРДАН (со вздохом присаживаясь на пол): Куда уж хуже?

 

За очередным поворотом проход становится еще ниже.

 

ПИППИН: Мда… Похоже, дальше будем идти на карачках.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка истерично): А мы как? Ползком что ли?!

КЭРДАН (уже меланхолично): Ты видишь другой способ?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с отвращением рассматривая пол пещеры): Тут грязно и полно трупов мелких насекомых.

ПИППИН: Да ладно вам! Вымазаться - еще не самое страшное.

КЭРДАН: Тут ты прав. Леголас, ты ничего не слышишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушиваясь): Похоже за нами кто-то бежит. Их много и они очень мелкие.

КЭРДАН: Вернулся бы, посмотрел.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А почему сразу я?

ПИППИН: Давайте, я? Мне пригибаться не надо.

КЭРДАН: Ладно, только будь осторожен.

 

Пиппин убегает назад по проходу.

 

ГИМЛИ: Ну, я пошел. А вы догоняйте. (становится на четвереньки и уползает по лазу)

КЭРДАН (с тревогой): Зря мы Пиппина одного отпустили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не переживай. Если становится опасно, хоббиты умеют очень быстро бегать.

ПИППИН (откуда-то издалека): А-а-а-а-а!!! (слышен топот ног бегущего хоббита)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я же говорил!

КЭРДАН: Ты хоббитов лучше знаешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Керыч, ползи за Гимли. А я подожду Пина. Втроем мы там не разминемся.

КЭРДАН (с сомнением смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с нажимом): Кэрдан!

КЭРДАН: Хорошо. (по-пластунски уползает вслед за Гимли)

ПИППИН (выбегая из-за поворота): Там крысы!!! Много крыс!!! (не снижая темпа, прыгает в проход и проворно по нему убегает на четвереньках)

ЛЕГОЛАС (убеждая сам себя): Крысы - животные. А животные относятся к эльфам положительно. Вроде бы. (ползет вслед за Пиппином)

 

Из очень узкого и низкого лаза показывается голова гнома. Он освещает факелом небольшую пещеру и выбирается из лаза. Перед ним два выхода. Над ними надписи на квенье и на синдарине.

 

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): Вечно дискриминация! Хоть бы на вестроне написали!

КЭРДАН (выбираясь из лаза): Гимли, ты и факел с собой захватил? Молодец!

ГИМЛИ: Ага, молодец… Я этим факелом чуть себе всю бороду не спалил, пока по той сусличьей норе пробирался. А твой факел где?

КЭРДАН: Там оставил.

ГИМЛИ (с сарказмом): Умно. Переведи, что над выходами нацарапано.

КЭРДАН (читает надписи)

 

Вылезает Пиппин, тоже без факела.

 

ПИППИН: Там крысы!!!

ГИМЛИ (Кэрдану, нервно): Что написано-то?

КЭРДАН: Стилистика надписи какая-то странная.

ПИППИН (прикалываясь): Не иначе, как это Тирр писала.

КЭРДАН (продолжает): Но общий смысл сводится к тому, что в каждом проходе сидит по огромной паучихе. Одна из них настоящая, одна - поддельная. Паучихе надо нажать на глаза. Если она не настоящая, то откроется дверь на следующий уровень лабиринта.

ПИППИН (с ужасом): А если настоящая?

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): Догадайся, что она сделает, после того как ей в глаза пальцами ткнут?

 

Из прохода вываливается Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Там неправильные крысы! Они пытались меня укусить! И они сейчас будут здесь!

ГИМЛИ: Быстрее! Налево или направо?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Налево!

КЭРДАН (удивленно): Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): Не знаю!

 

Из лаза показывается первая крысиная мордочка.

 

ПИППИН (взвизгивает): Бежим!

 

Все убегают в левый проход. Через несколько метров они видят перед собой очень большую, мохнатую и черную паучиху. Та прикована цепями и не может сдвинуться с места, но очень агрессивно сверкает глазами и тянется лапами в к потенциальному обеду.

 

КЭРДАН(оглядываясь): Крысы умные. Они за нами не побежали.

ПИППИН: А, может, это неправильный проход? Вдруг, крысы чувствуют, какая из паучих настоящая?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Обратно мы все равно не пройдем. Там нас съедят.

КЭРДАН: Съесть вряд ли успеют. Но покусают изрядно.

ГИМЛИ: Неправильные пещеры!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): А я что говорил?

КЭРДАН: Будем пытаться пройти паучиху или отправимся кормить крыс?

ПИППИН (вжимается в угол): Я боюсь пауков! И крыс боюсь!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Раз мы уже здесь, стоит попробовать с паучихой. В худшем случае пострадает только один из нас. Крысы-то всех покусают.

ГИМЛИ: Вот и иди, раз такой умный. (отходит в угол к Пину)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка бледнея): И пойду!

КЭРДАН: Лас, давай я?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет уж. Если она настоящая, то ты лучше с моим лечением справишься, чем я с твоим.

ПИППИН (тихо): Если останется, чего лечить.

 

Леголас медленно идет к паучихе.

 

ГИМЛИ: Лас, извини.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): Чего уж там. Авось, пронесет.

 

Леголас подходит к паучихе. Та сразу же хватает эльфа лапами и тянет к себе.

 

ПИППИН: Ой, мамочки!

 

Паучиха почти подносит эльфа к жвалам, когда тот, изловчившись, тыкает рукой ей в глаза. Все лапы тут же опускаются, паучиха сразу теряет живой вид и всем видно, что это - муляж. Сбоку открывается небольшая дверь.

 

КЭРДАН (с облегчением): Фууххх.

ПИППИН: Мы угадали!

ГИМЛИ: Леголас, ты молодец!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка заикаясь): Аг-г-га.

КЭРДАН: Идем быстрее. Наши крысы тоже почувствовали отключение паучихи и бодро бегут сюда.

ГИМЛИ: Так чего же мы ждем? (первый выходит из пещеры, за ним бегут Пин и эльфы)

КЭРДАН: /Лас, ты как?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нормально/

КЭРДАН: /Уверен?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почти/

 

Новый коридор намного просторнее. Воздух влажный. По стенам вьются зеленые веточки с мелкими кленовидными листочками. Среди веточек летают светлячки. В пещере царит бледный полумрак.

 

КЭРДАН: Ага! Растительность! Чувствую, мы на верном пути.

ГИМЛИ (гордо): А кто вам дорогу выбрал? Вы еще и недовольны были.

КЭРДАН (философски): Всем свойственно ошибаться.

ПИППИН (радостно): Факелы нам уже не нужны!

ГИМЛИ: А у вас их и нет! Свой же я ни за что не выброшу! Не доверяю я всяким летающим осветителям. Мы гномы - народ конкретный. Огонь, он горит - и баста! А на летающих букашек пусть эльфы надеются! Не гномье это дело!

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка офигевши): /Ну и тирада/

КЭРДАН: /Это у него нервное/

 

Постепенно проход становится все более зеленым и сырым.

 

ГИМЛИ: Не нравится мне это.

КЭРДАН (хмыкает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мне - наоборот. Самое милое подземелье из всех, где мне приходилось бывать.

ГИМЛИ: Можно подумать, ты много подземелий видел.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Много - не много, но - приходилось.

ПИППИН (все время забегает вперед и возвращается): А мне тут нравится! Светлячки такие смешные! Ой! (смотрит себе под ноги) Лужа!

ГИМЛИ: В подземельях не должно быть луж! И светлячков! А тем более - зеленых листьев!

КЭРДАН: Ты же знал, кого идешь спасать. Неужели на поисках Лианы ты ожидал огненных препятствий?

ГИМЛИ (слегка обиженно): Я не выбирал кого спасать! Меня Тирр сама назначила! Может быть, я за Кирном хотел пойти!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что ж ты добровольцем не вызвался?

ГИМЛИ: Не захотел.

КЭРДАН: Теперь терпи последствия своего нехотения.

ПИППИН (опять бежит впереди всех): Вода!!!

 

Остальные спасатели подходят к Пину и видят затопленный проход.

 

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно): Я в эту воду не полезу!

КЭРДАН (подходит к воде): Сплаваю на разведку - посмотрю, как надолго эта вода, и вернусь. (уплывает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (рассеянно, думая о чем-то своем): Надеюсь, там нет водяных змей.

ГИМЛИ: Что??? Водяных змей?! Я в эту воду не полезу!!!

ПИППИН (хихикая): Ты это уже говорил.

ГИМЛИ: И еще раз скажу! Водоплавающие гномы - это нонсенс!

ПИППИН: А кто Джека на островах чуть вплавь не обогнал?

ГИМЛИ: Забыл, чем это закончилось? К тому же, там было прозрачное море, а тут черная пещерная вода - разные вещи! Понимать надо!

ПИППИН (подходит к воде и придирчиво ее рассматривает): Что-то мне совсем расхотелось тут купаться.

 

Появляется плывущий Кэрдан.

 

ПИППИН (с надеждой): Это ведь совсем небольшая лужа, да?

КЭРДАН: Пин, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но - большая. А там, дальше, еще придется нырять и долго плыть под водой. Не думаю, что у вас с Гимли это получится.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И что будем делать?

ГИМЛИ: Я в эту воду не полезу!!!

ПИППИН и ЛЕГОЛАС (хором): Ты это уже говорил!

КЭРДАН: Можно вернуться обратно в самую первую пещеру с пятью выходами и попытать удачи в другом гроте.

ПИППИН: Но там же крысы!

ГИМЛИ: Может, они уже убежали?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пока будем возвращаться - потеряем кучу времени и точно проиграем конкурс. Я - за то, чтобы плыть.

ПИППИН: Тебе хорошо говорить! Ты ныряешь как рыба.

ГИМЛИ: Я в эту воду…

ПИППИН, КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивают, хором): …не полезешь! Мы знаем!!!

ПИППИН: Давайте, мы с Гимли попробуем вернуться. А если там крысы не разбежались, просто подождем в подземелье, пока вы не спасете Ли.

КЭРДАН: Согласен. Другого выхода я не вижу.

 

Эльфы уплывают вперед по затопленному коридору. Гимли и Пин возвращаются обратно к пещере с ненастоящей паучихой.


	5. Chapter 5

**_лабиринт, спасатели Кирна_ **

 

Найденный Фарамиром путь, как это ни странно, на лабиринт совершенно не похож - на нем нет развилок, и ведет он прямо, никуда не сворачивая. Правда, постепенно светильников становится все меньше и меньше, пока они не пропадают совсем.

 

АРАГОРН: Черт... дальше совсем ничего не видно. Там и запнуться можно обо что-нибудь.

ФАРАМИР (оглядываясь на оставшийся позади последний светильник): Лурц, а это правда, что урук-хаи в темноте так же хорошо видят, как и днем?

ЛУРЦ: Это, конечно, правда... но, честно говоря, я сам ничего не могу рассмотреть.

АРАГОРН: Странно все это. Может, впереди какая-то ловушка?

ФАРАМИР: Все может быть. Но есть такая же возможность, что впереди выход.

АРАГОРН: А в любом случае, не обратно же возвращаться к тем костям...

ЛУРЦ: Не хочется мне в полной темноте идти. Я как-то привык, что всегда нормально вижу.

ФАРАМИР: Так давайте вернемся и один из светильников с собой захватим.

 

Все трое поворачиваются как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как последний из светильников мигает и гаснет. Теперь одинаково темно и позади, и впереди, и вообще, даже друг друга им не видно.

 

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Что за?..

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Ну, блин...

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Вот #@%&!

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Да, Лурц, ты всегда умел точно выражать общую мысль.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: У кого есть предложения, что делать дальше?

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Вроде, собирались вперед идти.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Он прав, если мы пойдем назад, то в полной темноте навсегда заблудимся в том лабиринте.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: На ощупь пойдем. Будем держаться за руки, и ощупывать стены на случай, если дальше будет развилка.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА (ворчливо): Вот с орками я еще за руки не держался.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: С урук-хаями!

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Тем более.

 

Слышно недовольно-возмущенное фырканье. Вероятно, Лурца.

 

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Не хотите - не надо. Давайте я буду в центре, а вы по бокам, будете прощупывать стены и держаться за меня, а не друг за друга.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Согласен.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Я тоже. Не хочу больше тут топтаться.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Отлично. А... а в какую сторону идти?

 

Долгое молчание. Все в полной темноте пытаются вспомнить, с какой стороны они пришли, и где эта сторона находится.

 

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Мне кажется, я знаю, в какую сторону нам надо.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Точно?

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Да, я уверен, пойдем. (пытается в темноте нащупать руки Лурца и Арагорна)

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА (возмущенно): Эй! Ты что?!

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Прости, я думал, что это рука.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Нет, это нога! Вот рука.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Так, сразу говорю - не смей меня щупать! Я сам руку тебе дам (резко выбрасывает вперед руку)

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА (с придыханием): Я т-те... п-покажу... как мне в живот...

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Ой, извини. Я не хотел, честно. Если б я хотел, я бы в голову метил.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Успокоил, блин!

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Так, спокойно. Я всех нащупал, пойдем уже.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Не забыл еще, куда идти-то?

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Нет, пока еще помню.

 

Дальше они продвигаются в полной темноте на ощупь. Фарамир идет в центре, ведя за собой Арагорна и Лурца, которые ощупывают стены. А коридор все не кончается.

 

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Как-то это очень странно.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Угу, идем, как дети на прогулке.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Да нет, я к тому, что должен же этот коридор кончиться! А он не кончается.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Ты поэтому идешь впереди меня? Спешишь первым выход найти?

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Ну, да... Если этот выход вообще есть.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Так нельзя. Надо думать позитивно.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Пози-как?

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Ну, мы ведь уже давно могли наткнуться на, к примеру, яму с кольями и...

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА (внезапно и громко): А-АЙ!

 

Фарамир чувствует, что Арагорн, идущий чуть впереди, начинается падать лицом вниз, но, так как они держатся за руки, Фарамиру удается его удержать.

 

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Арагорн, что случилось?

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА (с надеждой): Тут яма с кольями, да?

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Намного лучше. Тут лестница.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Лестница вверх или вниз?

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Вверх. Я запнулся о ступеньку.

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Тебе повезло, что тебя удержали.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Как думаете, это выход?

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: А есть разница?

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Лурц, ты очень логичен. Думаю, нам в любом случае надо идти туда.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Тогда пойдем. Надеюсь, там, наверху, будет не так темно.

 

Осторожно, тщательно нащупывая ногами ступеньки, Лурц, Арагорн и Фарамир поднимаются по лестнице.

 

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Только б лестница была не такая длинная, как тот коридор.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА: Наоборот, чем длиннее лестница, тем больше шанс, что мы окажемся не в очередном подземелье.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОЛОС (откуда-то сверху): Эй вы там, давайте уже быстрее!

ВТОРОЙ ГОЛОС (тоже сверху): Мы тут уже заждались.

ТРЕТИЙ ГОЛОС (и этот тоже оттуда): Да, мы ждем так долго, что и окаменеть можно.

 

Слышен громкий смех, в котором явно участвуют все трое неизвестных.

 

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА: Что это еще за хрень?

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА: Я не знаю, но они явно над нами глумятся.

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА (решительно): Так, пошли быстрее. Я хочу разобраться, кто это над государем... (задумывается) Над государем и его соратниками ржет!

ГОЛОС ЛУРЦА (тихо и задумчиво): 'Соратниками'?.. Не думал, что я до таких слов доживу.

 

Дальше Арагорн с Фарамиром и Лурцем поднимаются гораздо быстрее, уже без опаски ступая на новые ступени.

Совершенно неожиданно темнота вдруг пропадает. Арагорн, Лурц и Фарамир оказываются в круглом зале, похожем на первый. Впрочем, в этом зале есть залитый почти осязаемой темнотой спуск вниз, откуда они и пришли, а так же две массивные двери, расположенные рядом. И, кроме того, в этом зале находятся обладатели трех голосов.

 

ФАРАМИР (глубокомысленно): Теперь понятно, почему они так смеялись.

ЛУРЦ (Арагорну, тихо): А если у Сарумана есть похожие статуи, это не опасно?

АРАГОРН (Лурцу, тоже тихо): Думаю, нет. Он же их не оживлял, наверно?

 

Обладателями голосов оказываются трое горгулей - ожившие статуи крылатых демонов, так и оставшихся каменными. Двое горгулей стоят у дверей, а еще один, более крупный и, видимо, главный, подходит к конкурсантам.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Так значит, это вы команда спасателей на этом участке? Странно, я думал, что будет четверо.

 

Горгуль оборачивается к остальным двум, те пожимают плечами. Тогда он поворачивается обратно к конкурсантам и вопросительно на них смотрит.

 

ФАРАМИР: Это остальные две команды идут четверками, а мы втроем.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: А, понятно. Лады, дело - прежде всего. Мы тут, чтобы предложить вам испытание на ум и сообразительность.

ЛУРЦ (с ухмылкой тыкает Арагорна в бок локтем): Арыч, ты попал.

АРАГОРН (пихает его в ответ): Отстань от меня. И вообще, сам ты такой.

ФАРАМИР (старательно не обращает на них внимания): А в чем суть испытания?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Я вам загадаю загадку. Есть две двери, и есть два стражника.

 

Второй и третий горгули у дверей приветливо машут лапами.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Так вот, условия таковы. Одна из этих дверей скрывает безопасный путь, а за другой на сегодня закрыли кое-кого из местного зверинца. Так как у вас только один кинжал, думаю, вам лучше отыскать безопасную дверь. Есть только одна попытка, и вы можете задать одному из стражников только два вопроса. Учтите, один из стражей либо только врет, либо говорит только правду, а другой является хитрецом - он говорит правду и ложь по очереди. Один его ответ правдив, а второй нет. Или наоборот. На размышления можете потратить сколько хотите времени, нам-то что - разве что мхом обрастем.

 

Второй и третий горгули хихикают.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Все понятно?

ЛУРЦ: А не скажете, кто из стражей кто?

АРАГОРН: Лурц, не прикидывайся большим дураком, чем ты есть. (горгулю) Да, нам все понятно.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Вот и славно (отходит к остальным горгулям).

ФАРАМИР: М-да, ну и загадочка.

АРАГОРН (загибает пальцы): Мы не знаем, кто из них хитрец, не знаем, говорит ли второй стражник правду или ложь, и не знаем, какая дверь правильная, а какая - нет. И нам все это надо узнать в два вопроса.

ЛУРЦ (подсказывает): И эти вопросы надо задать только одному из них.

АРАГОРН: Может, нафиг эту загадку? Выберем дверь наугад?

ФАРАМИР: А мне потом кинжалом неизвестно от чего отмахиваться, да?

АРАГОРН: Да, действительно... Но ты можешь дать кинжал мне.

 

Фарамир закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.

 

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): Арагорн, а ты для разнообразия попробуй подумать над решением загадки.

АРАГОРН: Ты что, намекаешь, что у меня ничего не получится?

ЛУРЦ (делает невинную морду): Нет, что ты. Я знаю, что у тебя не получится, просто я предлагаю тебе попробовать подумать. Так, для разнообразия.

ФАРАМИР (опережая ответ Арагорна): Давайте все думать, а не ссориться! Или вы хотите друг друга избить, а потом еще и в дверь к местному монстру пойти?

 

_у дверей_

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Ну что, братва, сыграем по пятерке, кто первый догадается?

ВТОРОЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Давай. По пятерке - в самый раз.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Тогда я ставлю на того человека, который рыжий. У него лицо интеллигентнее.

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: А почему ты всегда первый ставишь?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Потому, что я старше.

ВТОРОЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Угу, пенсионерам без очереди. Я тогда на второго человека ставлю.

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ (возмущенно): А мне что, орк остается? Не хочу я на орка ставить!

ВТОРОЙ ГОРГУЛЬ (назидательно): Надо было выбирать быстрее.

 

_у лестницы_

 

АРАГОРН: Нет, невозможно будет узнать все это всего с двух вопросов.

ФАРАМИР (уверенно): Загадка не может не иметь решения. Есть такие два вопроса, после которых можно найти правильную дверь. Я уверен.

ЛУРЦ: Хочется верить. Но я, например, эти вопросы придумать не могу.

ФАРАМИР: Давайте попробуем образно мыслить. Например, давай ты, Лурц, будешь стражник-хитрец, а ты, Арагорн, или лжец, или честный.

АРАГОРН: А почему это я - и сразу лжец!

ФАРАМИР: Да я ж не говорю, что ты лжец. Просто сыграй эту роль, чтобы загадку легче было решить.

ЛУРЦ: Аррес, если хочешь, давай меняться. Будешь хитрецом, как, например, Грима.

АРАГОРН: Да иди ты… (задумывается, его осеняет) Иди ты в неправильную дверь!

ФАРАМИР (обрывает их): Если не начнете думать над загадкой, все там будем!

 

После этого заявления Лурц и Арагорн прекращают спорить и начинают думать. Фарамир некоторое время на них требовательно смотрит. Они, в задумчивости, его совершенно не замечают.

 

ФАРАМИР (не выдерживает): Так я не понял, вы мне поможете образно все представить, или нет?

АРАГОРН (отвлекается от мыслей): А?.. А так представить не можешь, в уме?

ФАРАМИР: Могу, но для большей ясности мыслей, было бы неплохо...

ЛУРЦ (перебивает его): Я, кажется, понял!

 

Фарамир и Арагорн тут же поворачиваются к нему.

 

АРАГОРН: Что, ты решил загадку?

ЛУРЦ (немного смущается): Ну, не совсем. Но я тут подумал, что нам совсем не надо определять, кто из стражей кто. Надо ведь только узнать, какая дверь правильная.

АРАГОРН (соображает): То есть, второй вопрос - это вопрос про дверь. А первым надо разобраться, честный будет ответ, или ложный!

ЛУРЦ: Вот именно! И... (вдруг замолкает).

ФАРАМИР: Лурц, что это с тобой?

ЛУРЦ: Да я тут подумал. А что же это за вопрос такой, который определять правдивость второго ответа будет?

АРАГОРН (укоризненно): Молчал бы уж. Всю радость обломал.

ФАРАМИР: Но он прав. Надо найти первый вопрос.

АРАГОРН (со вздохом): Ну и что мы имеем для этого вопроса?

ФАРАМИР: Надо разобраться в порядке правдивости и неправдивости. У нас или хитрец и лжец, или хитрец и честный страж. Мы можем наткнуться либо на правду, либо на ложь (говорит все тише, почти бормочет), либо на ложь и правду, либо на правду и ложь...

ЛУРЦ: Эй, Фарыч, ты чего? (не получив ответа, Арагорну) Его что, заклинило?

АРАГОРН: Нет, это он по-настоящему сильно задумался.

ЛУРЦ: Говорят, если долго думать, можно и мозги сломать.

АРАГОРН (уверенно): Тебе наврали, мозги даже от сильной задумчивости не ломаются.

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): А ты пробовал?

АРАГОРН: Да знаешь, что...

ФАРАМИР (внезапно, громко): Я понял!

ЛУРЦ: Да ну? Так что ж у них спрашивать надо?

ФАРАМИР: Пойдемте, лучше сразу покажу. Быстрее будет, чем сейчас объяснять.

АРАГОРН: Погоди, ты точно уверен, что решил загадку?

ФАРАМИР: Абсолютно, можешь не волноваться.

 

Фарамир уверенным шагом идет к горгулям. Лурц и Арагорн, переглянувшись, следуют за ним.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Ну что, решили загадку?

ЛУРЦ (скептически): Хочется верить.

ФАРАМИР: Решили. Я абсолютно уверен.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Тогда приступим.

 

Второй и третий горгули становятся возле дверей, скрестив руки на груди. На лицах у них застывает совершенно безразличное выражение.

 

АРАГОРН (хлопает Фарамира по плечу): Вперед, мудрец.

ФАРАМИР (подходит к третьему горгулю): Ну-с, приступим. Кто из вас хитрец?

ЛУРЦ (Арагорну, шепотом): А разве об этом можно спрашивать?

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ (показывает на второго): Он хитрец.

АРАГОРН (Лурцу): Ты глянь, вопрос сработал.

ФАРАМИР: За какой дверью безопасный путь?

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ (показывает на правую дверь): За этой.

ФАРАМИР: Отлично, значит, нам туда и надо.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Отлично, вы справились с загадкой. Разрешено вам дать пару указаний, так что вам теперь надо идти наверх.

ЛУРЦ: А что наверху?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Наверху площадка на главной башне - это самый верхний ярус замка. Оттуда вы попадете на следующий этап вашего задания.

АРАГОРН: А мы сейчас на каком ярусе?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: На минус-третьем.

ФАРАМИР (качает головой): Глубоковато. А замок высокий?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Немаленький. Ладно, это все. Дальше вы должны сами разобраться.

АРАГОРН: Ну, сами, так сами. Фарамир, в какую дверь надо идти?

ФАРАМИР: В правую.

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц заходят в правую дверь.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: С вас теперь по пятерке.

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Ты сжульничал, опять выбрал первым.

ВТОРОЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Он всегда жульничает. Я требую возможности отыграться.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Давайте это обсудим по пути. У нас еще есть работа.

 

Трое горгулей уходят в левую дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

**_лабиринт, спасатели Ли_ **

 

_в пещере_

 

ГИМЛИ: Хорошо, что я факел не выбросил!

ПИППИН: Угу. (осторожно выглядывает из-за двери в пещеру с муляжом паучихи) Крыс нет.

ГИМЛИ: Здорово! Бежим, пока они не вернулись.

 

Быстро бегут до узкого лаза и по нему возвращаются в первую пещеру.

 

ПИППИН: Куда теперь пойдем?

ГИМЛИ: В самый правый проход.

ПИППИН: Уверен?

ГИМЛИ: Гном я или кто?

ПИППИН: Ну, тебе виднее.

_в воде_

 

Леголас и Кэрдан выныривают из подводного перехода и плывут по водной галерее.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядываясь по сторонам): Красиво. Никогда не видел, чтобы плющ распускался фиалковым цветом.

КЭРДАН: Угу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вьющиеся вокруг ландышей светлячки смотрятся совсем очаровательно.

КЭРДАН (меланхолично): Угу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: У сирень очень кстати. Такие приятные запахи.

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Угу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Только не говори, что тебе и эта пещера не нравится.

КЭРДАН: Она вызывает у меня подозрения.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Зато красиво.

КЭРДАН: Но подозрительно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (соглашаясь): Уговорил. Подозрительно. Ты тоже слышишь этот шум?

КЭРДАН (спокойно): Да , это водопад.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Чтооо??!!

КЭРДАН (трясет ухом): И незачем так кричать. Он не слишком высокий. Метров пять, не больше. Не переживай, не убьешься.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Ну, ты меня утешил.

 

Эльфы падают с водопадом, выныривают из-под воды и оглядываются. Они оказались в небольшой круглой пещере в форме колодца. Кроме воды, в пещере ничего нет, только в центре растет большой, странный и очень колючий куст. Ветки и листья куста совершенно черные, густо усеянные длинными острыми иголками. На кусте растут меленькие, бледно-прозрачные цветочки, и вокруг них в обилие вьются светлячки.

 

КЭРДАН: Не нравится мне этот куст.

ЛЕГОЛАС (психует): Перворожденный, ты меня уже достал!

КЭРДАН (наставительно): Спокойнее надо быть, спокойнее. Нервные клетки не восстанавливаются, даже у эльфов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (меняется в лице, собирается что-то сказать, но вместо этого ныряет)

 

Спустя несколько секунд Леголас появляется на поверхности воды. Судя по лицу - очень спокойный.

 

КЭРДАН (с участием): Ну, как? Полегчало?

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно удивленно): А мне было плохо?

КЭРДАН: Тебе виднее. Ты под водой, случайно, не видел другого выхода?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Там очень глубоко. Не знаю как ты, а я до дна не донырну.

КЭРДАН: Сейчас проверим. (ныряет)

КЭРДАН (выныривает): Там ОЧЕНЬ глубоко.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда остается только куст.

КЭРДАН (подозрительно): А у него колючки часом не ядовитые?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сейчас разберемся. (подплывает к кусту)

 

Леголас долго плавает вокруг куста, потом проводит с ним какие-то загадочные манипуляции, что-то шепчет, после чего часть веток раздвигается, образуя проход внутрь.

 

КЭРДАН (ошарашено): Как тебе удалось?

ЛЕГОЛАС (самую капельку самодовольно): Я же принц _лесных_ эльфов.

 

Кэрдан и Леголас заплывают внутрь куста.

 

КЭРДАН: И что дальше?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Полагаю, сейчас увидим.

 

Раздается хлопок и поверхность воды начинает закручиваться против часовой стрелки.

КЭРДАН: Похоже, кто-то выдернул пробку.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоскливо): Опять падать?

КЭРДАН (не менее тоскливо): И когда это кончится?

 

**_лабиринт, спасатели Кирна_ **

 

 _Лестница между минус-третьим и минус-вторым этажами замка_.

 

ЛУРЦ: Фарамир, ты все-таки объясни, каким образом ты загадку решил?

ФАРАМИР: Пока вы трепали языками… (делает многозначительную паузу) …я размышлял. Первый вопрос должен был определить правдивость второго. То есть, вопрос должен был быть про что-то постоянное, и известное нам. А мы знаем точно только то, что один из стражей хитрец. Вот я и подумал, что, если спросить, кто из них хитрец? Если страж скажет, что это он, это либо лжец врет, либо хитрец говорит правду. Тогда второй ответ в любом случае будет обманом. И наоборот, горгуль сказал, что хитрец - не он. Это или правдивый страж, или солгавший хитрец. Значит, его второй ответ был правдой. (останавливается, переводит дух) Фух.. понятно вам?

АРАГОРН (с восхищением): Это было круто, Фарыч. Когда закончим лабиринт, обязательно с тобой за это выпьем.

ФАРАМИР (колеблется): Лучше не стоит... Эовин расстроится, если я опять напьюсь, а я её лишний раз волновать не хочу.

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Вот она - счастливая семейная жизнь.

АРАГОРН: Ну, как хочешь, но я за тебя обязательно выпью.

ФАРАМИР: Лучше вот с Лурцем выпей. Это он подал мне идею, как надо загадку решить.

АРАГОРН (с сомнением в голосе): С Лурцем за Лурца?..

ЛУРЦ (быстро): А вот уже и лестница кончается. Посмотрим, что там дальше.

АРАГОРН (так же быстро): Да, интересно, какие еще испытания нам приготовили.

 

Арагорн и Лурц быстро, поднимаются по лестнице. Фарамир недоуменно пожимает плечами и следует за ними.

Поднявшись на следующий этаж, они обнаруживают впереди длинный коридор, по бокам которого располагается несколько пустых тюремных камер. В дальнем конце коридора находится массивная дверь, окованная железом.

 

ЛУРЦ: Милое место. Интересно, кто владелец этого замка.

ФАРАМИР: Какой-нибудь темный маг, наверно. Или просто король-тиран.

АРАГОРН: У меня в Гондоре таких подвальчиков точно нет. С мрачными подземельями и лабиринтами.

ЛУРЦ (с интересом): А что, темниц у тебя совсем нету?

АРАГОРН: Есть, конечно. Только не темницы, а нормальная государственная тюрьма с двухместными камерами, регулярным питанием, прогулками и библиотекой.

ЛУРЦ (недоверчиво): Да ты гонишь!

ФАРАМИР (Лурцу): Он правду говорит.

АРАГОРН: Вот именно. Ладно, пойдем. Преимущества тюрем можно и по пути обсудить.

 

За первой дверью оказывается такой же коридор, только раздваивающийся в конце. Оба возможных выхода перекрыты дверями. Участники выбирают правый путь, но дверь там не открывается.

 

АРАГОРН (дергает за ручку): Странно, эта, похоже, заперта.

ЛУРЦ: А может, просто заржавела немного, вот и не открывается. Посильнее дерни.

 

Арагорн дергает сильнее, но результата это не приносит.

 

ФАРАМИР: А может, она в другую сторону открывается?

АРАГОРН: Издеваешься, что ли?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет, я серьезно. Может же такое быть.

 

Арагорн пожимает плечами и пытается толкнуть дверь. Опять без результата.

 

ЛУРЦ: Ну-ка, давай я тоже попробую (присоединяется к Арагорну в толкании двери Безрезультатно.).

АРАГОРН (злится): Да что ж это такое! Нет, все-таки надо тянуть. Лурц, на счет два. Раз, два!

ЛУРЦ (тянет дверь на себя): Не выходит... Фарыч, помоги, а? Чего столбом стоишь.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Сила есть, ума не надо. Ладно уж, помогу.

 

Все втроем они тянут злополучную дверь на себя, причем каждый - изо всех сил. Совместные усилия все-таки приводят их к результату - дверь выламывается из стены и падает, едва не пришибив всех троих. За дверью оказывается ниша в стене, в которую эта дверь и была вделана. На проход дальше нет и намека.

 

ЛУРЦ: Да, это настоящая.. (задумывается, добавляет) ...лажа, в общем.

ФАРАМИР: Думаю, нам надо было идти в левый коридор.

АРАГОРН (с чувством): Полностью с тобой согласен.

 

Дверь в левом коридоре оказывается не фальшивой, так что участники продолжают свой путь. Им попадаются еще несколько ненастоящих дверей, но они их просто игнорируют. Но у очередной не открывшейся двери Арагорн вдруг замирает.

 

АРАГОРН (резко): Стоп. Всем молчать и не шуметь (прислоняется ухом к двери).

ЛУРЦ: Чего такое?

АРАГОРН: Я же сказал, не шуметь! (слушает) Мне кажется, за этой дверью кто-то кричал.

ФАРАМИР: Но ведь это фальшивая дверь. Или нет?

АРАГОРН: Мне кажется, эта - действительно настоящая и запертая.

ЛУРЦ: А кто там может кричать? Думаешь, это уже Кирн?

АРАГОРН: Вряд ли. Кричали, кажется, в два голоса.

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): Давай выломаем и посмотрим.

ФАРАМИР (качает головой): Может, сперва в замочную скважину посмотрите? Хотя бы узнаете, что там, за этой дверью.

АРАГОРН: А это мысль. (смотрит в замочную скважину)

ЛУРЦ (тихо): Вот в такие моменты двери и открываются. (громче) Ну что там?

АРАГОРН: Еще один коридор. И я вижу лестницу наверх, а до лестницы к этому коридору еще один примыкает.

ФАРАМИР: Опасностей не видно никаких?

АРАГОРН: Не видно.

ЛУРЦ: Значит, выламываем?

ФАРАМИР: А что еще остается?

 

Совместными усилиями и с большим грохотом они выламывают дверь. За ней действительно оказывается лестница наверх и боковой ход, который перегорожен решеткой. Механизм для поднятия решетки находится тут же.

 

ЛУРЦ: Ну что, пошли наверх?

АРАГОРН: Нет, сперва надо разобраться, кто кричал. (кричит) Эй! Есть тут кто?!

ФАРАМИР: Интересно, откуда тут вообще кому-то быть.

ГОЛОС ГИМЛИ (кричит откуда-то из бокового коридора): Тут есть мы! Спасите нас!

ГОЛОС ПИППИНА: Мы заблудились!

АРАГОРН (кричит): Идите на мой голос!

ФАРАМИР: Интересно, как это - гном заблудился в подземелье.

ЛУРЦ: Это ж очевидно - козни ведущих.

 

Гимли (очень хмурый) и Пиппин (сильно испуганный) выходят к решетке.

 

АРАГОРН: Лурц, помоги решетку поднять. (хватается за рычаг)

 

Вместе с Лурцем Арагорн поднимает решетку.

 

ФАРАМИР: Гимли, как вы тут оказались? Я не думал, что ты можешь под землей потеряться.

ГИМЛИ: Да не потерялся я.

ПИППИН (шмыгает носом): Мы пошли не тем путем. Нам нужно было нырять, но мы плаваем не так хорошо, как Кэрдан или Леголас, а там было очень глубоко. Вот мы и решили поискать обходной путь и оказались в этом месте без выходов.

ЛУРЦ: То есть как – без выходов?

АРАГОРН (умно): Мы уже были в лабиринте без выхода, но там выход все-таки был.

ГИМЛИ: Точно говорю, не было там выхода. Тайных дверей нет, а все выходы перегорожены такими решетками. А изнутри они не поднимаются.

ФАРАМИР: Жестоко. Наверное, вам теперь надо идти с нами?

ПИППИН: Мы теперь будем частью вашей команды?

АРАГОРН: Возможно. В любом случае, не оставаться же вам тут.

ЛУРЦ: Я за нас всех рад, но, может, все-таки, пойдем наверх?

ФАРАМИР: Согласен, мы и так тут уже задержались.

 

Поднявшись по лестнице, ведущей сразу на первый этаж замка, Арагорн, Фарамир, Лурц, Гимли и Пиппин начинают поиски пути наверх. Как и говорили горгули, замок оказывается большим и совершенно безлюдным. Соответственно, спросить дорогу тоже не у кого, а план замка на случай пожара нигде не висит. Постоянно попадая в комнаты самого разного назначения - от кабинета до пыточной - участники упорно поднимаются все выше.

 

АРАГОРН (заглядывая в какую-то кладовку): Да этот замок прямо как лабиринт.

ПИППИН (с надеждой): Но мы все-таки продвигаемся вперед?

ФАРАМИР: Конечно, Пин, только мы продвигаемся не так быстро, как хотелось бы.

ЛУРЦ (пихает Гимли локтем): Слушай, а ты случайно ничего не знаешь про лабиринты? Например, как их проходить?

ГИМЛИ: А с чего бы это? У нас, в горах, всегда есть отличные карты всех шахт и переходов.

ЛУРЦ: Ну, я всегда думал, что подземные жители...

ГИМЛИ (очень ворчливо): Шахтеры – дети подземелий. Ты, Лурц, как и многие, ничего не знаешь о расе гномов, строя какие-то свои предположения!

АРАГОРН: Да ладно тебе, Гимли, просто, если ты можешь помочь нам с нахождением пути наверх.

ГИМЛИ: Гномы не теряют чувства направления, так что могу помочь определиться со сторонами света. Север – вон там.

ПИППИН: Что, правда?

ГИЛМИ: А пусть попробуют доказать, что это не так.

Тирр (появляясь): Что за бардак?

ФАРАМИР (радостно): Тиррушка! Не подскажешь, мы правильной дорогой идем?

Тирр (хмыкает): Вот еще, размечтался! Пин, Гимли, а ну, брысь в свою часть лабиринта!

 

Тирр, Гимли и Пиппин исчезают.

 

ЛУРЦ: Вы как хотите, а я прямо скажу – без гнома стало намного спокойнее.

ФАРАМИР: Просто он попал в тяжелую ситуацию, вот и переволновался.

АРАГОРН: А ведь он даже спасибо не сказал за свое спасение.

ЛУРЦ: Кстати, и хоббит тоже.

ФАРАМИР: Да ладно вам. Мы же сами их вопросами засыпали, прежде чем они успели сказать спасибо.

АРАГОРН (с сомнением): Наверное, ты прав. (машет рукой) Пойдем дальше искать путь наверх.


	7. Chapter 7

**_лабиринт, спасатели Аллоры_ **

 

_под водой_

 

Умбарец плывет под водопад, Халдир – влево, Линдир – вправо.

Линдир замечает впереди в темной воде какое-то шевеление. Подплывает ближе, различает человеческую фигуру, опутанную растущими со дна озера длинными мохнатыми водорослями. Конечно, это Адар, которому уже не хватает воздуха. Линдир подплывает ближе, помогает Адару выпутаться, они вместе всплывают.

 

ЛИНДИР (поддерживая кашляющего и плюющегося Адара, кричит): Джек! Хэл! Он нашелся!

АДАР (задыхаясь): Ну, вот, зато теперь у меня уши прочистились! Это ж надо - так орать в ухо!

ЛИНДИР (не выпуская Адара): Это было «спасибо»?

АДАР (неожиданно смущается): Ну, спасибо.

ЛИНДИР (неожиданно тоже смущается): Да не за что.

АДАР (возмущается): Как это – не за что? А моя жизнь совсем ничего не стоит, что ли?!

ЛИНДИР (отталкивает Адара): Подумаешь, велика ценность!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подплывает ближе): Узнаю эти вопли… Даже чуть не погибнув в водопаде, не могут перестать гавкаться!

ХАЛДИР (машет рукой от стены, противоположной водопаду): Эй! Все сюда! Я, кажется, дорогу нашел!

 

Умбарец, Линдир и Адар подплывают к нему.

 

ХАЛДИР: Там, внизу – ход!

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Под водой?

АДАР: Нет, ну, у тебя есть выбор – остаться тут или нырять туда. Выбирай.

ЛИНДИР (молча отплывает от Адара к Халдиру)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хэл, а ты туда уже нырял, проверял?

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): Э-э… Ну… Я…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понятно. (набирает в грудь воздух, ныряет).

АДАР (осуждающе): Джек не железный. Он живой! И устает.

ЛИНДИР: В следующий раз тебя пошлем дорогу разведывать. Уговорил.

ХАЛДИР (виновато вздыхает): В следующий раз я сам буду разведывать.

 

**_лабиринт, спасатели Аллоры и Ли_ **

_спустя несколько минут_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает, тяжело дышит): Пошли, там другое озеро и выход на берег.

ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР и АДАР (хором): Урррааа!!!

 

Сверху раздается непонятный шум, громче водопада, как будто над озером кто-то спустил воду. Эльфы и люди вздрагивают, оборачиваются, и тут откуда-то с потолка пещеры с потоками воды в озеро падают две фигуры. Раздается громкий «плюх!», и спустя несколько секунд на поверхности показываются Кэрдан и Леголас.

 

ЛИНДИР (плывет им навстречу): /Лас! Кэрдан! Вы откуда?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (значительно): /Оттуда!/

КЭРДАН: /Лучше скажи, где мы теперь?/

ЛИНДИР (подплывает): Мы – в озере. Нас водопадом принесло.

КЭРДАН (ворчит): Исчерпывающая информация. (замечает Адара, Халдира и Умбарца, приветственно машущих руками) О, да вы все в сборе!

ЛИНДИР (недоуменно): Да, а где вы Пиппина с Гимли потеряли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (направляется к Халдиру и компании): Долгая история. А вот то, что вы Адара не потеряли – очень и очень жаль.

ЛИНДИР (плывет следом): Ну, извини!

 

Кэрдан догоняет и обгоняет Линдира и Леголаса, первым доплывает до Халдира.

 

КЭРДАН: Всем здрасьте. (Халдиру) Ну, что у нас плохого? 

ХАЛДИР: Там внизу – ход в новое озеро и выход на берег. Джек видел!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Больше тут податься некуда. Плывем! (Кэрдану с Леголасом) Вы с нами?

АДАР (бормочет): Интересно, если больше податься некуда, неужели они останутся? (громко, Леголасу) Приветствую, Ваше Высочество!

ЛЕГОЛАС (недружелюбно): Здравствуй, коли не шутишь.

АДАР (широко улыбается): Какие шутки, принц!

Леголас (морщится)

ЛИНДИР (подплывает последним): Ну, что, поздоровались? Поплыли, все равно деваться отсюда больше некуда.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вперед! (набирает воздух, ныряет)

АДАР: Я пошел! (ныряет)

 

Чуть позже ныряет Халдир, за ним Леголас и Линдир, последним под воду уходит Кэрдан.

 Умбарец плывет первым, первым же выныривает на поверхность. Сразу за ним выныривает Адар.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А где эти… Перворожденные?

АДАР: Плывут… Никогда в жизни не общался с такой кучей эльфов одновременно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно, это ж здорово.

АДАР (кривится): Ну, менестрель еще ничего. А вот все остальные… Халдир – размазня, принц – выскочка, а Кэрдан – воображала, хоть и внушает уважение

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сдается мне, ты ошибаешься на счет эльфов. Но не собираюсь тебе объяснять, в чем. Сам разберешься. Ну, поплыли к берегу?

АДАР: Действительно, сколько можно плескаться в воде? Поплыли.

 

Оба направляются к берегу, не замечая, что от стены в их сторону стремится водяной бурунчик – будто кто-то быстро плывет, скрываясь под водой.

 

АДАР (уходит под воду): Абргрх!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается): Что? (не видит Адара) Адарыч! Не пугай! (видит выныривающих эльфов) Эй! Адар опять пропал! (ныряет)

ЛИНДИР (тяжко вздыхает): О, Эру! (привычно ныряет)

ХАЛДИР: Я согласен с Линдиром! (ныряет)

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): По-моему, они его уже не в первый раз ищут.

ЛЕГОЛАС (горячо): А я не собираюсь поддаваться на его провокации!

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Лас.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не собираюсь!

КЭРДАН: Лас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (менее уверенно): Нет, не собираюсь.

КЭРДАН (выразительно смотрит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сдается): А, ладно, но только один раз! (ныряет с выражением мученика на лице)

КЭРДАН: /Халдир, Линдир, что у вас?/

ЛИНДИР: /Ничего не вижу!/

ХАЛДИР: /И я/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает): Ничего не понимаю! (снова ныряет)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ррррррр!/

КЭРДАН, ХАЛДИР, ЛИНДИР (хором): /Лас! Что?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (выныривает): Там пещера! А в ней много щупалец и Адар! Кажется, там есть воздух. Но Адара надо вытаскивать!

 

Выныривают Халдир, Линдир и Умбарец.

 

КЭРДАН: Так. С осьминогом общаться буду я, со мной пойдут только эльфы – для подстраховки, а ты, Джек, останешься. И вообще – шел бы ты на берег!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (фыркает): Счаззз!

КЭРДАН: Ну, как хочешь. (эльфам) /За мной!/ (ныряет)

 

Эльфы ныряют за Кэрданом. Умбарец с возмущенным видом нарезает круги по озеру. Спустя четверть часа выныривает Леголас, за ним Халдир, Адар, Линдир и Кэрдан.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я уж собирался за вами!

КЭРДАН: И что бы ты сделал? Нет уж, давайте-ка все на берег, я не уверен, что это клювоногое правильно поняло все инструкции…

АДАР (подплывает к Умбарцу, шепотом): Они его заболтали! Базаром задавили. Он растекся по стенке и только глазами мигал и клювом щелкал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (направляясь к берегу): Ну, вот! А ты – «размазня, воображала, выскочка»… На себя посмотри!

АДАР (оборачивается к эльфам): Ребята! Вы… того… Спасибо, то есть!

КЭРДАН (за всех): Да не за что. Плыви давай, а то даже мне надоело в воде болтаться.

 

С тихим "бульк" под воду уходит Леголас.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ваше высочество! Да, что вы все - нанялись тонуть на этом пятачке? (ныряет)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Кэрдану): Уж в этот раз вы без меня не обойдетесь! (быстро ныряет за лихолесцами)

КЭРДАН: Дурдом! (пытается нырнуть, но его сносит невесть откуда взявшимся течением)

АДАР: Держитесь! (его несет в ту же воронку, в которой уже скрылся Кэрдан)

ХАЛДИР (спокойно плывя по течению): Знал бы, за что - держался бы. (тоже скрывается под водой)

 

_в воде_

 

Умбарец-Воробей плывет за лихолесцами пока не оказывается в большом подводном гроте.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сам себе, удивленно): Странно, я вроде раньше не умел под водой дышать.

 

Из-за водорослевых зарослей показываются две русалки.

 

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА (нараспев): Милый-красивый, плыви к нам!

ВТОРАЯ РУСАЛКА (так же): Мы тебе песню споем. Приворожим, успокоим…

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА: Счастьем напоим! Сердце заговорим! Любовью одарим!

ВТОРАЯ РУСАЛКА: Милый-любимый, всю жизнь тебя ждала!

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА: Лишь о тебе под водою мечтала…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (решительно): Э, нет! Мы так не договаривались! (затыкает себе уши) Знаем мы вас, певуний! Красивыми словами заманите, а потом живым от вас не выберешься.

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА: Не бойся, красавец! Лихого не сделаем…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я все равно вас не слышу. (плывет мимо) Линдир! Леголас! Где вы?!

 

В центре грота хоровод русалок кружится возле Линдира и Леголаса. Оба эльфа вооружены мечами и медленно приближаются друг к другу.

 

ХОР РУСАЛОК: Убей его и будь нашим королем! Мы любим только тебя! Стань нашим кумиром!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лин! Лас! Опомнитесь! Не слушайте их! (пытается подплыть к эльфам, но первые две русалки накидывают на него сеть из водорослей)

РУСАЛКА ИЗ ХОРА: Душа стонет, душа плачет,

                                      Сердце надрывается,

                                      Без тебя, мой повелитель,

                                      Счастье не сбывается!

ХОР РУСАЛОК: Убей его! Убей его! Убей его!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (из-под водорослей): Лихолесцы, не поддавайтесь!

ЛИНДИР: Умри, подлый трус!

ЛЕГОЛАС: И тебе того же!

 

Оба эльфа синхронно поворачиваются к русалкам.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Порезвились, певуньи?

ЛИНДИР: Неужели вы думали, что своими неумелыми частушками сможете зачаровать эльфийского менестреля?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с облегчением): Фууух. А я уж было поверил.

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА: Жаль. Тогда нам придется вас убить.

ВТОРАЯ РУСАЛКА: Плохо, что вы не захотели умереть счастливыми. (дает знак остальным, и все русалки достают короткие кинжалы)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выбирается из под сетки, подплывает к эльфам): Сражаться с дамами? Но это же несерьезно!

ПЕРВАЯ РУСАЛКА (мечет кинжал и попадает Умбарцу в плечо)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сдавленно): Эй! Дамы! Имейте совесть!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пихает Линдира в бок): А если…?

ЛИНДИР: Я тоже об этом подумал. (начинает петь)

РУСАЛКИ (восторженно слушают)

ЛЕГОЛАС (на ухо Умбарцу): А теперь очень тихо и медленно поплыли отсюда.

 

_в пещере_

 

С громким "плюх" сверху падает н-ное количество воды. С водой падают два эльфа и Адар.

 

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Мне это уже надоело. Сколько можно нас с водой спускать? Мы вам не отходы!

ХАЛДИР (наставительно): Сколько нужно, столько и можно!

КЭРДАН (слегка офигевает от тона Халдира)

ХАЛДИР (сам смущается от своей наглости)

АДАР: Х-х-холодно. (оглядываясь по сторонам) Ледник! Только его нам и не хватало! Для полного счастья.

КЭРДАН (тоже обращает внимание на окружающий пейзаж): Льдины и ледяная вода. Почти как дома в разгар зимы.

ХАЛДИР (выбирается на одну из льдин): В Л-лор-р-риэне таких м-м-мор-р-розов не б-б-бывает!

АДАР (тоже взбирается на льдину): И зачем я согласился в этом ОДО участвовать?

КЭРДАН (вылезает из воды): Мог с Мышой оставаться. Никто тебя за уши не тянул.

ХАЛДИР: Кто-нибудь видит выход из этого морозильника?

АДАР: Я - нет. И мне это не нравится

КЭРДАН (с сомнением оглядываясь вокруг): Сдается мне, что пока лихолесцы с пиратом не выберутся оттуда, куда они провалились, нам предстоит тут мерзнуть.

АДАР (с подозрением): С чего это ты таким прозорливым стал?

ХАЛДИР: Эльфийская интуиция?

КЭРДАН: Нет. Кажется, я наконец-то понял логику Тирр.

АДАР (уверенно): Значит тебе пора выбывать из игры.

КЭРДАН: Может и вылечу. Я же как раз сегодня на голосовании.

ХАЛДИР (возбужденно): Точно! А я и забыл.

КЭРДАН (с подозрением): Ты чему радуешься?

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): Я не радуюсь. Это от холода.

КЭРДАН: Кстати, о холоде. Вам не кажется, что если сесть рядышком и прижаться друг к другу, то нам станет немного теплее?

ХАЛДИР и АДАР (с одинаково подозрительным выражением лица косятся на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (до него доходит): Ну, и мерзните себе на здоровье! Извращенцы!

АДАР: Уж лучше мерзнуть.

КЭРДАН: Пришибленные слэшем!

 

_проходит четверть часа_

 

ХАЛДИР (двигается поближе к Кэрдану): Предпочитаю умереть не от холода.

АДАР: Хэл, а как же твоя репутация?

ХАЛДИР (машет рукой): Одной сплетней больше, одной сплетней меньше… (Кэрдану, мстительно) Зато, может, наконец и про Владыку Серебристых Гаваней слэшик сочинят.

КЭРДАН (безразлично): Как-нибудь переживу.

АДАР (удивленно): И тебе все равно, что про тебя будут писать?

КЭРДАН (так же безразлично): Да, а что?

ХАЛДИР (со вздохом): Наверное, поэтому про него никто и не пишет.

АДАР (подходит к эльфам и садится совсем рядом): Эххх, ладно! Уж если Халдиру своей репутации не жалко, то чего уж мне выделываться?

 

Ближняя стена пещеры беззвучно поднимается и в грот вплывают эльфы с пиратом.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (видя сидящую на льдине троицу, умиленно): Какая сцена!

 

Адар и Халдир мгновенно отскакивают от Кэрдана.

 

КЭРДАН (качая головой): Извращенцы! Слэша надо меньше читать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (крутит головой): Где слэш? Покажите мне слэш!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Ты его не увидишь. Для этого надо обладать особым зрением.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Каким?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже хихикает): Слэшерским.

АДАР: Тьфу на вас!

 

Поднимается дальняя сторона пещеры и открывается выход в то самое озеро в котором они встретились.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро плывет к берегу): Если мы и сейчас не выберемся из этого озера - я за себя не отвечаю! (выскакивает на скалы) Уфф!!! Наконец-то! Как я люблю чувствовать под ногами твердую поверхность!

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Ты же моряк.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тем более!

 

Все остальные по очереди выбираются на берег. Кэрдан начинает лечить раненое плечо Умбарца. Перед ними стена пещеры, в которой открываются два выхода, в два разных туннеля. Над одним из них нарисовано яблоко. Над вторым - зеленая веточка.

 

КЭРДАН: Ну, и что теперь? Вам налево, нам направо? Или как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что - есть варианты? Махнемся спасаемыми?

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Если вспомнить Тесея, то он ходил с нитью.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Бредишь? С ниткой? С какой ниткой?

ЛИНДИР (утомленно): Нить Ариадны.

АДАР (недовольно): Спасибо! А кто такая Ариадна?

ХАЛДИР (отмахивается): Неважно. Важно – нить была длинная и привязывалась одним кончиком к входу, а потом разматывалась, и если надо было вернуться – возвращались по этой нити.

АДАР (скептически): Классно. Только у нас нет нити длиной в пару километров.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лично я ничего не понял.

ЛИНДИР: Не слушай ты их - они кому хочешь голову заморочат.

АДАР: "Их" ? А кто про нить Ариадны вспомнил?

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): Хорошо. Лас, не слушай _нас_ , _мы_ кому хочешь голову заморочим.

КЭРДАН (с сомнением смотрит на остальных): У вас с головой все в порядке?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверенно): Нет. А ты только сейчас заметил?

КЭРДАН (озадачено молчит)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ладно, расходимся и держим связь по осанвэ.

ЛИНДИР (сомневаясь): Да, если осанвэ в этой пещере позволит общаться…

 

Линдир, Халдир, Адар и Умбарец-Воробей уходят в одну пещеру. Леголас с Кэрданом - в другую.


	8. Chapter 8

**_лабиринт, спасатели Кирна_ **

 

Через два с половиной часа усиленных поисков.

Лестница главной башни, ступенька №3109… или 3245.

 

ЛУРЦ (останавливается, чтобы отдышаться): Фух, что ж за нафиг, а? Это не лабиринт, а форменное издевательство.

АРАГОРН: Знаешь, я с тобой согласен на все сто. (смотрит наверх) Высоковата лесенка.

ФАРАМИР (тоже смотрит наверх): Мне кажется, что мы уже больше половины прошли.

ЛУРЦ: Оптимист хренов. Ты это уже третий раз говоришь!

ФАРАМИР: Но на этот раз я точно...

АРАГОРН (перебивает): А это ты говоришь во второй раз.

ФАРАМИР (обижается): Ну, как хотите.

ЛУРЦ: Я лично хочу наверх, и чтобы очень быстро.

АРАГОРН (прикалывается): Ну, тогда очень быстро шевели ногами.

 

Лурц ворчит что-то, но все-таки продолжает подъем.

Наконец все трое добираются до самого верха, открывают дверь и оказываются на открытой площадке на самой высокой башне замка. Быстрый осмотр окрестностей и собственные ощущения подсказывают им, что замок стоит посреди ледяной пустоши, и что здесь, наверху, дует очень сильный и холодный ветер. Кроме того, здесь же стоят давешние три горгуля, Первый прогуливается по площадке, а Второй и Третий картинно сидят в метре друг от друга на самом краю - лицом к двери, спиной к пропасти.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Добро пожаловать! Надеюсь, вы не очень устали, добираясь сюда.

АРАГОРН: Да ты что, издеваешься, да?

ЛУРЦ: Каменюка крылатая, ты сам по этой лестнице ходил хоть раз?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Нет, конечно. Мы сюда прилетели от окна на первом этаже.

ФАРАМИР (заинтересовавшись): А как вас крылья в воздухе держат?

ТРЕТИЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Ловкость магии и никакой техники.

ЛУРЦ (стучит зубами от холода): Д-да хрен ли разница?! На к-кой нас сюд-да п-пригнали, мат-ть вашу?!

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Все просто. Отсюда вы отправитесь на следующее испытание. Видите, во-он там город?

 

Все смотрят в указанном направлении. Вдалеке действительно виднеется город.

 

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): И как мы, по-вашему, туда доберемся?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ (с намеком): Нууу, тут есть варианты.

ЛУРЦ (изображает что-то вроде бега на месте): Мужик, не гони, говори к-короче!

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Вот я и говорю. Во-первых, мы можем вас туда отвезти на себе. Нас как раз трое.

ФАРАМИР: А другие варианты есть? Вам все равно, а мы ж насмерть замерзнем!

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: На этот случай есть второй вариант. (Показывает пальцем куда-то между вторым и третьим горгулями) Вот портал, он вас доставит сразу на место.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): А почему я ничего не вижу?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: А затем эти двое тут и стоят, чтобы вы видели, где именно портал и не промахнулись. Давайте за мной.

 

Первый горгуль проходит между двумя своими собратьями, как бы шагая с площадки вниз, и тут же исчезает.

 

ЛУРЦ (решительно): Все, чт-то угодно, лишь б-бы не закоченеть т-тут нахрен.

 

Лурц быстро проходит между горгулями и тоже исчезает. Переглянувшись, Арагорн и Фарамир следуют за ним.

Твое участников и горгуль появляются в холле какого-то административного здания. Пол здесь мраморный, двери цельнодубовые, а принимает новых посетителей красивая девушка, правда, с маленькими рожками. Посетители тоже весьма разнообразны - тут и кентавроподобные существа, и простые люди, правда, с рогами, копытами или хвостами, и настоящие демоны самых разных размеров и расцветок.

 

АРАГОРН: Черт побери, где это мы?

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: В адовой канцелярии. А черта лучше не поминай - придет и заберет. Были случаи...

ФАРАМИР (косится на местную публику): Эээ... А в чем именно заключается здесь наше задание?

ЛУРЦ (с сарказмом): Да, нам всем очень интересно.

ПЕРВЫЙ ГОРГУЛЬ: Все просто. Вам нужно получить разрешение и пройти в астральное пространство номер 1074. Разрешение делается здесь же, да и портал находится тут. Советую начать с этой девушки, она вам скажет, куда идти. Пройдете портал, а там уже будет ваш Кирн. Все, удачи вам, а мне пора.

 

Горгуль выходит из здания через дверь. Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц еще некоторое время осматриваются и привыкают к виду местных посетителей.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну... Вроде, местные настроены не агрессивно. Чего зря здесь торчать.

ФАРАМИР: Вроде, каменный советовал начать с этой девушки.

ЛУРЦ (неуверенно): А это нормально, что у нее рога растут?

ФАРАМИР: Думаю, нормально. И не говори это громко, она может обидеться.

АРАГОРН: Лурц, лучше вообще не говори.

ЛУРЦ: Да мне то что. Если хочешь, сам и веди переговоры с местными.

 

Арагорн, действительно, решает сам вести переговоры. Подойдя к читающей какой-то список девушке, он пытается заговорить первым, но не успевает.

 

ДЕВУШКА (подняв глаза, очень удивленно): Ой!

АРАГОРН: Доброго вам дня, мы...

ДЕВУШКА (перебивает): Вы ведь из ОДО, правда?!

ФАРАМИР: Да, мы как раз оттуда. Не могли бы вы...

ДЕВУШКА (перебивает): Вот здорово! Никогда бы не подумала, что увижу вас не по телевизору! Я знаю, вы Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц!

ФАРАМИР: Это приятно, что вы нас знаете, но...

ДЕВУШКА (перебивает): Вы все - мои любимые герои! Правда-правда!

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): Никогда бы не подумал, что буду любимым героем.

ДЕВУШКА (скороговоркой): Ну что вы! Я могу всем соврать, только не вам. А меня зовут А'ашкархта'акхт. Это на нашем диалекте означает Всепожирающее Пламя! Я тут по обмену опытом из Бездны! Я так рада...

АРАГОРН (перебивает, говорит еще быстрее девушки): Мы тоже рады! Знакомство с вами - большая честь для всех нас! Вы можете нам помочь?!

ДЕВУШКА: Конечно, я для вас все что угодно сделаю!

АРАГОРН: Нам нужно разрешение на проход в... (задумывается) Фарыч, ты не помнишь, какая там цифра была?

ФАРАМИР: Помню, не волнуйся. Астральное пространство номер 1074.

ДЕВУШКА: А, это просто! Вам нужно в кабинет номер 227, это на третьем этаже.

АРАГОРН (отвешивает галантный поклон): Большое спасибо.

ДЕВУШКА: Не за что, заходите еще!

ЛУРЦ (неуклюже копируя поклон Арагорна): Обязательно зайдем, обязательно.

 

Распрощавшись с А'ашкархта'акхт, Арагорн и компания идут на третий этаж.

 

ФАРАМИР: Арагорн, это было нечто! Я уж думал, что она нас до смерти заговорит.

АРАГОРН: Об этом в военных учебниках пишут. Надо бить врага его же оружием... Зато я от её болтовни номер забыл.

ЛУРЦ: Зря вы так. Очень милая девушка... Слышали, я один из её любимых героев!

ФАРАМИР (косится на Лурца): Да... Не думал, что ОДО настолько популярно.

АРАГОРН: Я тоже. А представь себе, потом тут могут и фанклуб организовать, прямо в Аду.

ЛУРЦ: А что, по-моему, неплохая перспектива.

АРАГОРН: В любом случае, от нас это все равно не зависит. Кстати, мы пришли. Вот он, кабинет номер 227.

 

Войдя в дверь с цифрой 227, участники проходят в большую комнату, разделенную на две части тонкой стенкой с вырезанными в ней окнами. Выбрав незанятое никем окно, Лурц, Фарамир и Арагорн обнаруживают там пожилого зеленого демона с длинными усами.

 

ЛУРЦ (похоже, демонов он уже не боится): Добрый день.

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН (скептически): Ну, допустим, что так. Я уже пять дней наружу не выходил.

ФАРАМИР: Сочувствую. Вы нам не поможете? Нам нужно разрешение на проход в астральное пространство номер 1074.

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: А остальным, значит, не надо, да? Сейчас посмотрим... (печатает на компьютере) А, планар-однодневка. Удостоверения личности у вас есть?

АРАГОРН: Боюсь, что нет.

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: Ну, тогда идите в пятый кабинет и оформите документы, а потом уже приходите сюда.

ЛУРЦ: А без документов что, совсем никак?

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: Совсем. И взяток я не беру.

 

Огорченные участники выходят из кабинета.

 

ЛУРЦ: Вот ведь хрыч старый! И где этот пятый кабинет?

ФАРАМИР: Думаю, где-нибудь на первом этаже.

АРАГОРН: Интересно, там такой же занудный демон сидит?

ФАРАМИР: Будем надеяться, что нет.

 

В пятом кабинете оказался не занудный, а сонный и очень меланхоличный толстый розовый демон с черными пятнами. Едва Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц вошли, он тут же, без лишних вопросов, вытащил из ящика стола три чистых бланка.

 

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН: Обойдемся без лишней волокиты. На вопросы отвечайте все сразу, не задерживайте. Имя?

ЛУРЦ: Лурц.

АРАГОРН: Арагорн.

ФАРАМИР: Фарамир.

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН (записывает, зевает): Отчество?

АРАГОРН: Арахорнович.

ФАРАМИР: Денеторович.

ЛУРЦ: Саруманович.

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН: Семейное положение?

АРАГОРН: Женат.

ФАРАМИР: Женат.

ЛУРЦ: Женат неоднократно.

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН (зевает, записывает): Раса?

ФАРАМИР: Человек.

АРАГОРН: И я тоже человек.

ЛУРЦ (гордо): Урук-хай!

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН: Занимаемая должность?

АРАГОРН: Государь Гондора.

ФАРАМИР: Правитель Итилиэна.

ЛУРЦ: Комендант Изенгарда.

РОЗОВЫЙ ДЕМОН (записывает): Какие люди вокруг (зевает). Всё, распишитесь.

 

После того, как все ставят свои подписи, демон проставляет печати и опять погружается в полудрему. Лурц, Фарамир и Арагорн с новенькими документами идут на третий этаж.

 

АРАГОРН: Интересно, этот демон ничего не напутал?

ЛУРЦ (ухмыляется): Боишься оказаться женатым неоднократно?

ФАРАМИР (внимательно смотрит свой документ): Слава Эру, у меня все в порядке. Страшно представить, что сказала бы Эовин, окажись у меня эта запись.

АРАГОРН: Я даже удивлен. Он, правда, все правильно записал.

ЛУРЦ: Теперь поговорим с этим зеленым.

АРАГОРН: Лурц, ты сам зеленый.

ЛУРЦ (уверенно): Я - правильный зеленый. А тот демон - неправильный.

 

В кабинете номер 227 они подходят к тому же окну.

 

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: Чего вам?

АРАГОРН: У нас теперь есть документы. Мы требует разрешения на проход.

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: Рано требовать.

ФАРАМИР: Почему рано? Мы же принесли, что нужно.

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: А это еще не все. Теперь вам нужны справки о состоянии здоровья. А еще в астральное пространство 1074 нельзя идти без карты и без оружия.

ЛУРЦ: Так что ж ты раньше не сказал?!

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: А вы не спрашивали.

ФАРАМИР (показывает кинжал); А это сойдет как оружие?

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ДЕМОН: Нет, он один и слишком маленький. Не отлынивайте.

АРАГОРН (со злостью): Хорошо! Но мы еще вернемся!

 

Озлобленные Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц покидают кабинет.

 

ЛУРЦ: Ну и что теперь? Пойдем по очереди отыщем все нужные кабинеты?

ФАРАМИР: Нет, так не пойдет. Ты еще не понял, в чем тут дело?

ЛУРЦ: Нам надо собрать все необходимое и найти Кирна, правильно?

ФАРАМИР: Дело в том, что это - тоже лабиринт. Нас хотят запутать во всей этой бюрократии, а в это время остальные команды раньше нас завершат это испытание.

АРАГОРН: Я знаю, что делать! Нам нужно разделиться, тогда мы сможем все сделать гораздо быстрее. Например, ты, Фарамир, пойдешь брать оружие, ты, Лурц, отправишься за картой, а я попробую разобраться с медосмотром.

ЛУРЦ: Опять лидера изображаешь?

ФАРАМИР: Лурц, не спорь. Это хороший план, так что я за.

АРАГОРН: Вот и отлично. Встречаемся тут, у дверей этого кабинета.

ФАРАМИР: Погоди, а как мы найдем нужные кабинеты?

ЛУРЦ: Можно узнать у нашей поклонницы, которая в холле сидит.

АРАГОРН (категорично мотает головой): Нет уж, я к ней больше не пойду – заболтает до смерти.

ЛУРЦ (с вызовом): А я пойду, и все у нее узнаю!

ФАРАМИР (осторожно): Знаешь, Лурц, я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Арагорном. Быстрее будет самому найти все, что нужно.

ЛУРЦ: Эх, государи... Вы как хотите, а я пойду (уходит).

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Да, все таки, он очень решительный и смелый.

АРАГОРН: Скорее, глупый. Пошли, докажем ему, что сами действительно быстрее все найдем.

 

Арагорн и Фарамир расходятся в разные стороны.


	9. Chapter 9

**_лабиринт, спасатели Аллоры_ **

 

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Ну, и что мы делать теперь будем?

ХАЛДИР (бодро): А теперь мы пойдем искать, наконец, Аллору!

АДАР (скептически): После того, как мы потратили бешеное количество времени на разборки с нашими друзьями-эльфами, мы теперь явно будем на последнем месте!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, но если учесть, что команда Ли явно еще даже вместе не собралась…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): И вообще, наша основная задача - спасти Аллору, а первыми мы при этом будем, или последними - дело десятое.

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Да!

ЛИНДИР: И пойдем мы туда! (машет рукой в центральный коридор)

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Да!

АДАР (обалдело): Почему - туда?

ЛИНДИР: Потому что я чувствую, что нам туда!

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Эльфийская интуиция!

ЛИНДИР (смотрит на Халдира, как на ненормального): Нет, оттуда пахнет лучше. Лас рассказывал, Митрандир советовал в таких случаях полагаться на нос…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (принюхиваясь): Морем пахнет… Точно, нам туда! (устремляется в центральный туннель)

ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР (хором): За мной! (идут за Умбарцем)

АДАР (направляясь за эльфами): Моргот меня побери! Довериться в подземелье пирату и эльфу-нюхачу с эльфом-психом! Но не оставаться же одному?

 

В туннеле. Темно (факелов здесь нет, зато тускло светятся сами стены), сыро, душно, но Линдир прав - пахнет морем. Туннель, как уже все привыкли, с поворотами и зигзагами, но без ответвлений.

 

АДАР (бормочет): Тоже мне, лабиринт! Ни одной развилки! Одно название!

 

Неожиданно впереди начинает проявляться дневной свет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (останавливается, поднимает руку): Подождите!

ЛИНДИР (налетая на Умбарца): Что?

ХАЛДИР (налетая на Линдира): Где?

АДАР (с достоинством останавливаясь чуть в стороне): Надо одному кому-то разведать…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Точно. Кто пойдет?

ЛИНДИР: Я!

ХАЛДИР (указывая на Линдира): Он!

АДАР (быстро): Джек, они оба рехнулись. Эльфам вредно бродить по подземельям, особенно влюбленным. Пойду я. Разведчиком ведь когда-то был… (проходит вперед)

ЛИНДИР: Я с тобой, Адар! (быстро идет следом)

ХАЛДИР (обиженно): Сам он рехнулся…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Привал! (падает и закрывает глаза)

 

Халдир некоторое время смотрит на него, потом садится рядом и начинает медитировать.

 

_у выхода_

 

ЛИНДИР (вглядываясь во все более освещенный туннель): Стой, Адар! Смотри, какие интересные статуи впереди!

АДАР (вглядываясь в полумрак): Где?

ЛИНДИР: А, ты же не видишь… Знаешь, давай-ка ты меня тут подождешь, я сейчас… (уходит вперед, не дожидаясь реакции Адара)

 

Адар, очень недовольный, остается на месте, Линдир бесшумно двигается дальше.

Спустя десять минут Линдир возвращается, в руках у него меч и нечто плоское, круглое и, похоже, блестящее. Лицо - сильно озабоченное.

 

ЛИНДИР (не останавливаясь): Адар, пошли назад, я тут кое-что увидел.

АДАР (недовольно): Адар - туда, Адар - сюда… Я что, нанимался тут за безумными менестрелями бегать?

 

Оба возвращаются к Халдиру и Умбарцу.

 

ЛИНДИР (бросает на пол меч и нечто круглое, при тусклом свечении стен видно, что это щит): Вот. Мы, похоже, хорошо попали.

АДАР (раздраженно): Поясните, сударь!

ЛИНДИР (не глядя на Адара, холодно): Поясняю. Хэл, там снаружи - Медуза Горгона!

ХАЛДИР (вскакивает): Эру!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимается на ноги, Адару): Ты что-нибудь понял?

АДАР (с отвращением): Понял. Опять герои.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (эльфам): А перевести?

АДАР (саркастически): Да, менестрель, теперь ты на арабский перешел?

ХАЛДИР (рассеяно, попутно изучая меч и щит, принесенные Линдиром): Медуза Горгона - такая женщина с крыльями, змеями вместо волос и убийственным взглядом. Посмотришь ей в глаза - считай, труп.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Каменный труп.

АДАР (медленно соображая): Те статуи…

ЛИНДИР: Точно. Те, кто до нас из лабиринта выходил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (деловито): Так, у нас еще два туннеля не проверены! (оглядывается назад)

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Чует мое сердце, правильный это туннель. Возвращаться - терять время и силы. Тем более, я снаружи заметил еще два выхода из этой скалы. Как бы не оказалось, что все дороги ведут к Медузе…

ХАЛДИР: У кого щит увел?

ЛИНДИР: Да, там, у самого входа статуй стоит… То ли он не знал, к кому выходит, то ли не успел, то ли он вообще ненастоящий, просто щит на него для нас привесили.

ХАЛДИР: Может, ведущие?

АДАР: Ведущие? Для нас? Не смешите. А что за щит?

ЛИНДИР: А, вы же не видите… Зеркальный щит.

ХАЛДИР: Персей с помощью такого щита отрубил Медузе голову.

АДАР (морщится): О, опять герои…

ХАЛДИР (озабоченно): Кстати, Лин, а что насчет крыльев? У Персея-то сандалии были с крылышками, а у нас?

ЛИНДИР (проверяя балансировку меча): А у нас - большое везение в виде отсутствия крыльев у нашей медузки…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (переварив информацию): Сомнительное везение, учитывая все обстоятельства.

АДАР (тоже переварив): Значит, с ней можно только с этим щитом драться? От отражения ее взгляда не окаменеешь?

ЛИНДИР: Удивительно тонко подмечено. Иногда начинает казаться, что у тебя мозги работают не только в сторону постели.

АДАР (обалдевает от нахального наезда, хватает воздух открытым ртом)

ХАЛДИР: Да ладно вам. Кто пойдет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Я не хочу показаться трусом, но… Я с мечами как-то не особо. Я все больше на саблях - шпагах…

ЛИНДИР: Понятно. Нет, тебе не стоит.

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Эх, помнится, я в Хельмовой Пади… (протягивает руку к мечу в руках Линдира)

АДАР (перебивает): Я бы на твоем месте вспомнил, чем там дело закончилось. А потом уже тянулся бы к мечу. (Халдир отдергивает руку)

ЛИНДИР: Да уж. Лично мне все понятно.

АДАР (перебивает): Мне тоже. С твоими многочисленными переломами и вывихами…

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Тирр и Кэрдан давно уже все…

АДАР (не слушая): …и немеющими не вовремя руками… (отбирает у остолбеневшего Линдира меч, наклоняется за щитом) …лучше туда даже не соваться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А ты уверен, что справишься?

АДАР (прикидывая меч в руке, заглядывая в щит, философски): В этом мире, Джек, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это точно, тут я с тобой согласен.

ЛИНДИР (обретает дар речи): Адар! Ты…

АДАР (спокойно): А теперь скажи, что я плохо владею мечом. (с вызовом) Ну, скажи!

ЛИНДИР (думает)

АДАР (повышает голос): Не слышу!

ЛИНДИР (неохотно): Ладно, хорошо владеешь.

АДАР (поправляет): Отлично!

ХАЛДИР (обиженно, припоминая Адару Хельмову Падь): От скромности не умрешь!

АДАР: Буду надеяться, что я в ближайшее время как-нибудь ни от скромности, ни от наглости, ни от глаз медузиных прекрасных…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с чувством): Парень, имей в виду, я болею за тебя! 

ЛИНДИР: Не хочется в этом признаваться - но, пожалуй, я тож… (неожиданно замолкает на полуслове и бледнеет) Ох…

АДАР: Что случилось?

ЛИНДИР (молча стоит с закрытыми глазами)

ХАЛДИР (встревожено): Что-то произошло с Леголасом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? Не хотелось бы потерять нашего принца.

ХАЛДИР: Из-за всякой ерунды Лин не стал бы волноваться.

ЛИНДИР (открывает глаза): Все у него в порядке. Но был сложный момент.

АДАР: Поскольку с эльфами все выяснилось, я уже могу идти сражаться с Горгоной?

ХАЛДИР: А потренироваться не хочешь?

АДАР (изумляется): На ком?

 

Умбарец и Линдир делают шаг назад.

 

ХАЛДИР (не теряется): Да хоть на моем плаще! (снимает плащ и перехватывает его а-ля матадор) Торро!

АДАР: Но-но! (заглядывает в щит) Тут ни балрога не видно, пошли к выходу ближе!

 

Все перемещаются ближе к выходу, Халдир машет плащом, Адар делает несколько неловких контрольных взмахов мечом, глядя в зеркало щита. На десятый раз он решительно и довольно уверенно разрубает плащ пополам.

 

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Попал! Молодец, Адар!

АДАР (смущенно): Да ладно… Вот когда Медузу замочу, тогда будешь радоваться.

ЛИНДИР (ехидно, Халдиру): Во-во. А ты пока подумай, что будешь теперь с этой тряпочкой делать.

 

Халдир спохватывается и начинает изучать обрывки плаща. Лицо его медленно перестает сиять от радости за Адара и становится мрачным и очень грустным. Адар машет мечом, глядя в зеркало щита.

 

ХАЛДИР (печально): Это был мой любимый походный плащ… (отшатывается от взмаха меча Адара)

ЛИНДИР (хлопает Халдира по плечу): Ничего, зато Адар потренировался. (отпрыгивает в сторону от меча)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (покашливает): Не хочу вас прерывать… (пригибается, пропуская над собой очередной выпад Адара) …но, по-моему, если мы его сейчас не выставим против Медузы, он всех нас тут обезглавит с помощью этого зеркала.

АДАР (останавливается): Извини, капитан, но я знал, что у вас всех хорошая реакция.

ЛИНДИР (с тихой ненавистью): Так ты, гад, прицельно бил?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я наугад махал, не прицеливаясь?

ХАЛДИР (скороговоркой): Все-все-все, Адар, мы все на тебя надеемся, вперед, на бой! (буквально выпихивает Адара из пещеры)

 

Адар оказывается на побережье небольшой бухты, с трех сторон окруженной высокими почти отвесными скалами. Берег моря покрыт мелкой галькой, шуршащей при каждом, даже самом осторожном шаге. Почти на самом берегу, на большом валуне спиной к Адару сидит стройная до змееобразности дама в облегающем блестящем зеленом платье. Волосы дамы, несмотря на довольно сильный ветер, спокойно лежат на плечах тяжелыми блестящими прядями подозрительного серо-зеленого цвета.

 

МЕДУЗА (не оборачиваясь): Приветствую тебя, о незнакомец. Проходи, не стесняйся! Подойди ко мне, давай вместе полюбуемся на море…

АДАР (настороженно): Спасибо, мне и отсюда неплохо видно.

МЕДУЗА (вздыхает, не оборачивается): Ну, хоть представься, что ли…

АДАР (отвешивает изящный поклон): Адар.

МЕДУЗА: А я – Медуза Горгона.

АДАР (все также настороженно): Очень приятно, сударыня.

МЕДУЗА: С зеркалом пришел?

АДАР (растерянно): Да.

МЕДУЗА: С мечом?

АДАР (успокаиваясь): С мечом. Я ж не самоубийца.

МЕДУЗА (вздыхает, оборачивается, Адар зажмуривается): Ну, да. Можно подумать, я тебя покусаю, если ты без меча придешь.

АДАР (приоткрывает глаза, глядя в зеркало щита): Вам, сударыня, кусаться необязательно.

 

В щите отражается вполне человеческое и даже где-то красивое лицо Медузы, наполовину закрытое непроницаемыми солнцезащитными очками. Медуза встает с камня, подходит к Адару. При ходьбе видно, что узкое облегающее платье имеет разрезы почти до пояса со стороны бедер. Волосы Медузы по-прежнему спокойно лежат на плечах, хотя уже видно, что это таки змеи. Адар напрягается, перехватывает поудобнее меч, продолжая следить за передвижениями Медузы в отражении.

 

МЕДУЗА (задумчиво обходит Адара вокруг): А ты ничего, Адар… И вежливый.

ЛИНДИР (прячась за выступом в скале, Халдиру): /Адар? Вежливый???/

ХАЛДИР (пряча в карман обрывок плаща): /Этот тип всегда производил на женщин хорошее впечатление, ты же сам говорил!/

ЛИНДИР: /Ну, да, женщины любят мерзавцев…/

МЕДУЗА: Ну, не хочешь смотреть на море – посмотри на меня!

АДАР (галантно): Спасибо, вы слишком прекрасны, отражения мне вполне достаточно. Боюсь ослепнуть от вашей красоты, сударыня…

МЕДУЗА (раздражается): Слушай, я же специально очки надела, но протокол надо выполнить! Посмотри на меня, и мирно разойдемся!

АДАР (напряженным голосом): Сударыня, мне не хочется вас огорчать, но я вынужден буду отрубить вам голову, если вы будете настаивать на игре в гляделки!

МЕДУЗА (с интересом): А чего сейчас не рубишь? Я специально поближе подошла!

АДАР: Я не привык так вот, с бухты-барахты рубить головы прекрасным дамам. (находится) А вы снимите очки, и мне придется, в целях самозащиты…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Линдиру, на ухо): Он что, спятил?

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Я всегда это утверждал…

МЕДУЗА (Адару, печально): Ага. Можно подумать, это я – самоубийца… Нетушки. Не хочу (возвращается к камню, садится в позу андерсеновской Русалочки и снова смотрит в море).

 

Адар опускает меч и щит, осторожно поглядывает в сторону Медузы, но, в основном, смотрит под ноги и медленно приближается к камню. Змеи на голове Медузы реагируют на его приближение – поднимаются и шипят. Медуза лениво машет рукой, змеи успокаиваются.

 

АДАР: Сударыня…

МЕДУЗА (печально): Да?

АДАР: Так мы с вами будем сражаться?

МЕДУЗА (вздыхает): Не хочу я с тобой сражаться. Убивать тебя жалко, хотя в виде статуи ты был бы хорош… нет, не хочу.

АДАР: Сударыня?

МЕДУЗА: Чего тебе еще?

АДАР (мнется): Я тут не один… нам бы пройти мимо.

МЕДУЗА (с интересом): А остальные где?

АДАР (неопределенно машет рукой): Там.

МЕДУЗА: Такие же милые, как ты?

АДАР (мнется): Нууу…

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Скотина!

АДАР (решительно): Они еще лучше.

ХАЛДИР (укоризненным шепотом, Линдиру): А ты чуть что – сразу «скотина».

МЕДУЗА (оживляясь): А познакомить? Знаешь, как тут скучно сидеть?

АДАР (решается, в сторону пещер): Эй, давайте сюда!

 

Эльфы и Умбарец осторожно выглядывают из-за камня. Видя, что Медуза спокойна, а Адар машет им рукой, подходят ближе.

 

ЛИНДИР (вежливо): Добрый день, леди Горгона.

ХАЛДИР: Здравствуйте.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Приветствую, миледи.

МЕДУЗА (оборачивается, все отшатываются, но она по-прежнему в очках): И вам добрый день… (замирает) Эльфы???

ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР (отшатываются): А что такое?

МЕДУЗА (звереет, змеи на голове начинают шевелиться): Эльфы?!!! (поднимает руку к очкам)

АДАР (хватается за меч, кричит): Ложись!

 

Умбарец падает первым, тянет за собой Линдира, Халдир падает сам. Медуза сбрасывает очки, ее лицо искажается ненавистью, голос становится совсем не женским и вовсе не приятным, змеи шипят и поднимаются дыбом.

 

МЕДУЗА (рычит): Посмотрите на меня, эльфы!

АДАР (глядя в зеркало): Сударыня! Я буду вынужден!!

ЛИНДИР (глядя на гальку под носом): Эру, долго он будет с ней раскланиваться!

ХАЛДИР: Спокойно, Лин!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо бормочет): Чем же вы ей не покатили, парни?

МЕДУЗА: Посмотрите на меня!!!

АДАР: Эх! (размахивается, глядя на отражение) Вы меня заставили, леди! (одним махом отсекает голову Медузы, обезглавленное тело падает, заливая все вокруг кровью, включая лежащих эльфов и Умбарца, голова падает рядом с Адаром)

ЛИНДИР (не поднимая головы): Адар, не смотри на нее! Она и отрубленная может действовать!

АДАР (тупо глядя в щит): И чего мне теперь делать?

ХАЛДИР (на ощупь достает из кармана обрывок плаща, тяжко вздыхает и кидает его Адару): Лови, заворачивай!

 

Адар брезгливо, с зажмуренными глазами, заворачивает голову Медузы в плащ, изредка шлепая ладонью по особо шипящим змеям. Змеи обалдевают от наглости и притихают.

 

АДАР: Готово. Можете открывать глаза.

ЛИНДИР (вскакивая на ноги): Ну, Адар… Нет слов. Ты ее чуть не заболтал!

ХАЛДИР (поднимаясь): А как ты ее… одним взмахом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже поднимаясь): Была бы шляпа – снял бы, Адар. Уважаю. Не зря я за тебя болел. Только вот чем ей эльфы не покатили?

АДАР (отмахивается): Тут я ее могу понять… (с сожалением) Но наверняка теперь уж не узнаем.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Адар!

АДАР (невинно): А что такое? Вы бы лучше помылись, ребята…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (критически оглядывает эльфов, потом себя, хмыкает): Да уж. Выглядим, как серийные убийцы после тяжелого трудового дня. Я пошел. (направляется к морю)

 

Эльфы вздыхают и идут за Умбарцем. Некоторое время они молча плещутся в волнах, потом выбираются назад. Линдир немедленно садится на валун Медузы в позу «лотос» и начинает медитативно согреваться. Халдир и Умбарец греются, просто подпрыгивая на месте.

 

ХАЛДИР (дрожа на ветру): К-куд-да теп-перь-т-то?

АДАР (оглядывается): Собственно, тут выходов всего четыре. Но один из них – вход.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стуча зубами): Н-не муд-дри, Ад-дар, п-пальцем покажи!

АДАР (показывает пальцем в бухту): Там – выход. Но мы туда не можем, потому что не на чем. Там (показывает пальцем на туннель, откуда они только что вышли) – вход. Нам туда, наверное, уже не надо. А тут и здесь (тыкает пальцем в два неизвестных входа в пещеры) – скорее всего, и есть выход.

ЛИНДИР (не открывая глаз): Направо.

АДАР (изумленно поднимает бровь)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перестает прыгать): П-почему?

ХАЛДИР (тоже перестает прыгать, со знанием дела): Т-там лучше п-пахнет.

ЛИНДИР (открывает глаза, смотрит на Халдира, как на ненормального): Чем там может пахнуть? Интуиция плюс медитация. Озарение.

АДАР (закатывает глаза): С ума сойти…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лад-дно, мне уже все равно. П-пошли. Нап-право, так направо. (быстро идет к правому входу)

АДАР (закидывает щит на спину а-ля Боромир, цепляет на пояс меч, идет следом): Пошли, Перворожденные…

ХАЛДИР: Я сейчас, надо бы еще оружие найти… (оглядывается, радостно вскрикивает и бежит к одной из статуй) Лук, Лин!

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается, замечает еще одного каменного лучника): И я вижу! У тебя стрелы есть?

ХАЛДИР: Целый колчан! (закидывает трофейные колчан с луком за плечо)

ЛИНДИР (тоже присваивая лук с колчаном): Первый раз за все это кошмарное шоу я чувствую себя настоящим эльфом! (снова оглядывается, подходит к ближайшей статуе и отбирает у нее изогнутую саблю) Это для Джека, он так замерз, что не в состоянии был подумать больше ни о чем.

ХАЛДИР (подходит к оставленной на песке голове Медузы, думает вслух): Лин, может, ее с собой взять? Вдруг пригодится?

ЛИНДИР: Бери, хорошая мысль.

 

Халдир некоторое время колеблется, затем решительно подхватывает узелок с головой и быстро направляется вслед за Линдиром в пещеру.


	10. Chapter 10

**_лабиринт, спасатели Ли_ **

 

_в первой пещере_

 

Расставшись с командой спасателей Кирна Пиппин и Гимли появляются в начальной пещере с пятью выходами.

 

ПИППИН: Гимли, давай в центральный грот пойдем, а?

ГИМЛИ: А мне больше второй слева нравится.

ПИППИН: Мы уже два раза по твоему пути шли. Может, теперь я могу выбрать?

ГИМЛИ: Чтобы гному в подземелье дорогу указывал хоббит?! Не бывать этому! (уходит во второй слева проход)

ПИППИН: Ой, мамочки! (нерешительно смотрит то на центральный проход, то в спину уходящему Гимли, потом бежит вслед за гномом) Ох, у меня же факела нет! Гимли, подожди!

 

Перед носом Пиппина опускается решетка, отделяя его от гнома.

 

ПИППИН: Добегался. (понуро возвращается к костру и усаживается возле него)

 

_в туннеле_

 

Леголас с Кэрданом идут по абсолютно темному коридору. Факелов ни у одного из них нет.

 

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): В лабиринте должны водиться чудовища.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением): Откуда ты знаешь?

КЭРДАН: Читал.

 

Из-за угла показываются две девицы. У первой в руках зажигалка, которую она периодически включает, чтобы хоть немного осветить путь.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): А вот и чудовища.

КЭРДАН (с сомнением): Не похожи.

Лиэнель (прищуриваясь в полумраке) : Кто здесь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Девушки, а что вы тут делаете?

Лиэнель (подходя ближе): Нам обещали показать ОДО с черного входа.

Лалаит (восторженно): Мы нашли вас!!!!

Лиэнель (узнает эльфов): Леголас!!! Кэрдан!!!

Лалаит: Кэрдан! Настоящий Кэрдан!!! (тихо падает в обморок, Леголас успевает подскочить и поймать падающее тело)

Лиэнель (с легкой завистью): Я тоже так хочу.

КЭРДАН (Лалаит, строго): Не надо прикидываться. Я вижу, что вы не лишались чувств.

Лалаит (с сожалением выбирается из полуобъятий Леголаса): У-у-у!!! Неужели нельзя было не заметить?

КЭРДАН: Как вы сюда попали, и кто вам обещал показать ОДО?

Лиэнель: Незнакомая девушка предложила нам открыть портал на один из полигонов ОДО.

Лалаит: Мы, конечно, согласились!

Лиэнель: И неважно, сколько она с нас содрала за односторонний портал. Главное - не обманула!

КЭРДАН: Порталы в один конец… Крупные денежные стяжательства… Тут явно пахнет Мышой.

Лалаит (с надеждой): Вы же нас здесь одних не бросите?

Лиэнель: Мы и так почти заблудились! А тут еще за стенами воет кто-то!

КЭРДАН (немого растеряно): Э-э-э… Нет, конечно. Но, вообще-то, у нас конкурс.

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча прикалывается с ситуации)

КЭРДАН: А ты, принц, чего молчишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Любуюсь на твой фанклуб.

Лалаит, Лиэнель (с двух сторон подскакивают к Леголасу, хором): Ласик, а все равно ты у нас - самый-самый любимый!

КЭРДАН (хихикая): Что, принц, получил?

Тирр (появляется, грозно): Это что еще за беспорядки?! (оглядывает присутствующих) Леголас, ты протащил в лабиринт своих фанаток? Да как тебе не стыдно?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (запинаясь): Да я не… Они сами… И вообще…

КЭРДАН (веселясь): Притащил-притащил. На сам Хеннет-Анун за ними бегал.

Лалаит (подмигивает Лиэнель): Все правильно, мы здесь по приглашению лихолесского принца.

ЛЕГОЛАС (совсем обалдевает от подобной наглости)

Лиэнель (слушается зова совести): Вообще-то, нам Мыша портал открыла.

Тирр: Все понятно. (исчезает вместе с нарушительницами)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Кэрдану): Вот уж от кого не ожидал!

КЭРДАН (легкомысленно): Не принимай все так близко к сердцу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (обиженно): Ты пытался скомпрометировать меня в глазах Тирр!

КЭРДАН (хмыкая): Тебя скомпрометируешь...

 

Эльфы выходят в начальную пещеру из центрального коридора. Возле огня сидит очень грустный Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН: Уряяяя!!! Вы нашлись!!! (кидается обнимать эльфов)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А где ты Гимли потерял?

ПИППИН (кивает на закрытый решеткой выход): Он ушел туда. (решетка начинает медленно подниматься)

КЭРДАН: Кажется, нас приглашают заняться спасением Гимли.

ЛЕГОЛАС (сокрушенно качает головой): Ну точно, мы самыми последними пройдем этот лабиринт!

 

Эльфы и хоббит идут по пещере. Впереди слышен неясный шум и гневное "Барук Казад!", "Чтоб тебе пусто было, колючая зараза!"

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (переходя на легкий бег): Похоже, Гимли от кого-то отбивается!

КЭРДАН: Принц, подожди! (бежит следом)

ПИППИН: А я? Меня забыли! (гонится за эльфами)

 

Пещера неожиданно заканчивается и Леголас едва не падает вниз, но его ловит подбежавший сзади Кэрдан.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: (Кэрдану) Спасибо. (смотрит вниз) Ну, ничего ж себе!

КЭРДАН (тоже смотрит вниз): Однако!

ПИППИН (подбегает, чуть не сталкивает обоих эльфов и заглядывает в провал): Вот это да!!!

ГИМЛИ (кричит снизу): Чем стоять и таращиться, лучше помогли бы. Получи, колючая тварь!

ПИППИН (вглядываясь): А с кем это он там дерется?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Судя по всему, с ежиками.

КЭРДАН: И их очень много.

ГИМЛИ (кричит снизу): Они саблезубые, паразиты! И кусаются! (лупит берцовой костью очередного подбирающегося к нему ежика)

КЭРДАН (ошарашено): Саблезубые, плотоядные ежики… Много чего я видел за последние тридцать тысяч лет, но ТАКОГО - не доводилось.

ГИМЛИ: Кончайте совещаться, профессоры! Поглядите, весь пол чужими костями усеян. Хотите, чтобы я к ним присоединился?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Гнома надо вытаскивать.

ПИППИН: Гениальный вывод.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Нам бы веревку…

ПИППИН (с намеком): В первой пещере росли лианы.

КЭРДАН: Леголас?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхая): Опять я?

КЭРДАН: А кто у нас здесь самый быстрый?

ПИППИН: И кто Гимли больше всех спасти хочет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно удивленно): Я, что ли? И вообще - там крысы. Хотите, чтобы меня съели?

КЭРДАН: Мне показалось, что ты вполне успешно нашел с ними общий язык.

ЛЕГОЛАС (убежденно): Тебе точно показалось.

ПИППИН: Когда мы возвращались, крыс там уже не было.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но это не значит, что теперь их там не будет.

ГИМЛИ (кричит снизу): У меня все ноги искусанные!

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало трет руками лицо): Уже бегу. Потерпи. (скрывается во тьме туннеля)

КЭРДАН: Ты посиди с гномом. А я схожу - посмотрю, может найду чего полезного в последнем, самом левом коридоре.

 

_во втором справа коридоре_

Леголас добирается до узкого лаза.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Опять ползать по этой грязи! Ненавижу! (со вздохом опускается на пол и ползет)

 

Эльф добирается до пещеры с двумя входами. По привычке идет в левый коридор. Там паук опять включен и выглядит вполне живым. Леголас подходит почти вплотную, но в нерешительности останавливается.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Если бы я был на месте Тирр… (разворачивается, возвращается к перекрестку и идет в правый коридор)

 

Эльф долго стоит и рассматривает второго паука.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: До чего же они похожи. (опять идет смотреть на первого паука) И Кэрдана рядом нет… Если укусит, остается только на ведущих рассчитывать. А на них надеяться… (возвращается ко второму пауку)

 

Эльф медленно приближается ко второму пауку.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если бы я был на месте Тирр…

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): /Лас, что там у тебя происходит?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: / Если отзовусь через пару минут - ничего страшного/

ЛИНДИР (очень встревожено): /Леголас, ты меня пугаешь!/

 

Леголас подходит к пауку, тот захватывает эльфа, Леголас нажимает на паучьи глаза, паук оказывается поддельным и выключается.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с облегчением): Угадал! (приваливается к ближайшей стене) Ну, коварная кошка! Поменять пауков местами!

Тирр (появляется): На вашу интуицию никакого коварства не хватит! Эльфффы! (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (нервно): /Лас, ты живой?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ага. Все в порядке. Как у вас дела?/

ЛИНДИР: /Да так. Медузу пройти надо. А у вас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мы все еще Гимли спасаем/

 

_во втором слева коридоре_

 

Пиппин собирает в пещере камни и кидается ними вниз, в ежиков.

 

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно кричит): Ты опять в меня попал!

ПИППИН: Я же просил пригнуться!

ГИМЛИ: Мне некогда слушать твои идиотские просьбы! Я от ежиков отбиваюсь!

ПИППИН: Но я же хочу тебе помочь!

ГИМЛИ: С такими помощниками и враги не нужны!

 

Возвращается Кэрдан.

 

ПИППИН: Что ты там нашел?

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Ничего хорошего.

 

Из пещеры появляется Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вы не поверите, но я - гений.

КЭРДАН (выразительно выгибает бровь): Мда?

ЛЕГОЛАС: И нечего тут бровями кривить. Если бы не моя прозорливость, вам бы пришлось еще и меня спасать!

КЭРДАН (серьезно): Я всегда верил, что ты сможешь сам о себе позаботиться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (озадаченно): Гмм…

ГИМЛИ (кричит снизу): Так вы меня вытаскиваете?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Обязательно! (кидает вниз принесенную лиану, и втроем они вытягивают Гимли из провала)

ГИМЛИ: Я уж думал, никогда от этих ежиков не отделаюсь.

ПИППИН: Куда мы теперь?

КЭРДАН: Остался последний, самый левый коридор.

ПИППИН: А что там будет?

КЭРДАН: Придем - увидите.

ГИМЛИ: Я отдохнуть хочу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Когда мы за орками двое суток гнались, то ты не устал, а поотбиваться часок от ежиков - и тебе требуется отдых?

ГИМЛИ: У меня все ноги исколотые и искусанные.

КЭРДАН: Давай, я посмотрю. (занимается лечением Гимли)

 

Спустя четверть часа спасатели идут по крайне левому коридору.

 

ПИППИН: Кэрыч, и что тебе здесь не понравилось? Милый такой коридорчик. Ни крыс, ни воды, ни растительности, ни даже ежиков нету.

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Сейчас увидишь.

 

Спасатели выходят в небольшой круглый зал. Посреди него стоит стакан воды и лежат три зернышка.

 

ГИМЛИ: И что бы это значило?

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): Наверное, их надо посадить и полить?

ПИППИН: Точно! Я сказку такую читал!

КЭРДАН: И чем в сказке дело кончилось?

ПИППИН: Ну… Из зернышек вырос стебель… Он вел на небо… А там жили великаны… И курицы с золотыми яйцами…(растеряно) А конца я не помню.

ГИМЛИ: Полный бред.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Согласен.

ПИППИН: Сажаем зернышки?

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): А у нас есть выбор?

 

Пиппин с Кэрданом выкапывают небольшую ямку, опускают туда зернышки и поливают предложенной водой.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): Если вы не в курсе, то деревья обычно годами растут.

КЭРДАН: Во-первых, не факт, что оттуда вырастет дерево, а во-вторых, ОБЫЧНО ежики саблезубыми тоже не бывают.

 

Из политой почвы проклевываются три ростка. Они быстро растут, сплетаются между собой и устремляются ввысь. За какую-то четверть часа они превращаются в большой и толстый зеленый столб.

 

ГИМЛИ (устало и категорично): Я туда не полезу. И дело даже не в том, что я не хочу. Я просто не смогу.

КЭРДАН: Оставайся тут и охраняй ствол. Мало ли что… Нам еще, возможно, по нему придется возвращаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пин, ты как, осилишь?

ПИППИН (воодушевлено): Хоббит же из сказки взобрался - и я смогу!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда я первый. Пин, ты - за мной. А Кэрдан будет всех нас страховать.

КЭРДАН: /Будто лесные эльфы нуждаются в подстраховке на деревьях/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Незачем лишний раз указывать хоббиту на его слабость. Если ты не уверен, я могу пойти последним/

КЭРДАН (мысленно хмыкая): /Ползи уже, психолог…/


	11. Chapter 11

**_лабиринт, спасатели Кирна_ **

 

_в холле_

 

ДЕВУШКА: Я была уверена, что вы вернетесь! Знаете, у нас тут говорят, если один раз укажешь им направление, они потом вернутся еще и еще раз.

ЛУРЦ: Уверен, так и есть, но...

ДЕВУШКА (перебивает): Если я кому-нибудь расскажу, что у меня спрашивали направление самые мужественные герои ОДО, наверняка никто не поверит!

ЛУРЦ (озаряется мыслью): А хотите помочь героям ОДО в конкурсе?

ДЕВУШКА: Конечно, хочу! Все, что угодно!

ЛУРЦ: Тогда скажите, где тут...

ДЕВУШКА (перебивает): Но за это вы должны со мной сфотографироваться!

ЛУРЦ: У нас нет на это времени! Другие команды нас обгонят!

ДЕВУШКА: Об этом не волнуйтесь, здесь на втором этаже есть кабинка для моментальных фотографий. (хватает Лурца за руку и тащит за собой) Какой-то шутник из скелетов заклинил её мелкой косточкой, а сюда привезли, чтобы произвести экспертизу кости и найти виновного.

ЛУРЦ: Хорошо, хорошо... Но если эта штука не будет работать, другую искать мы не будем!

ДЕВУШКА: Не волнуйтесь, я уверена, что она будет работать. Вот увидите.

 

А'ашкархта'акхт утаскивает почти не сопротивляющегося Лурца.

 

_Где-то на седьмом этаже_

 

АРАГОРН (бормочет): Столько народу, и никто не знает, где проходят медосмотр... Может, тут? (заглядывает в один из кабинетов. Там оказывается стоящий за столом пожилой кентавр в очках.) Простите, это не здесь проходят медосмотр?

КЕНТАВР: Нет, здесь выдают разрешения на массовые убийства. Говорят, последний раз кто-то видел медосмотр на десятом этаже, но это неподтвержденная информация.

АРАГОРН (очень удивленно): В каком смысле – неподтвержденная? Я думал, что тут все бюрократично, но четко. Это ведь государственное учреждение, а не балаган!

КЕНТАВР: А тут все как раз четко. Каждую неделю бросается жребий, какой этаж будет у себя терпеть кабинет медосмотра.

АРАГОРН: Неужели, с этим медосмотром все так ужасно?

КЕНТАВР: А я почем знаю? Сам я никогда туда не ходил. В любом случае, поспрашивайте на десятом этаже.

АРАГОРН: Спасибо за совет, я так и сделаю.

КЕНТАВР: И если захотите вдруг убить большое количество невинных людей – заходите.

АРАГОРН: Эээ... да, спасибо за предложение. Если что – обязательно. (быстро уходит)

 

_Второй этаж, кабинет 173_

 

Небольшое помещение, стены которого усыпаны крючками, на которых ничего не висит, и полками, на которых ничего нет. За столом сидит старый человек в строгом сером костюме. В дверь два раза стучат, после чего входит Фарамир и с некоторой опаской оглядывает комнату.

 

ФАРАМИР: Простите, это тут оружие получают?

СТАРИК: Здесь, сынок, здесь. Кого замочить-то надумал, а?

ФАРАМИР (растеряно): Да, вроде, никого. Просто без оружия не пускают в это... в одно астральное пространство.

СТАРИК (понимающе кивает): Тоже бывает. А что, один в астральное путешествие идешь?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет, нас трое. Только они пошли другие нужные вещи и справки выбивать.

СТАРИК: Дело нужное. Вот только положено, чтобы все присутствовали.

ФАРАМИР: А никак нельзя, чтобы мне одному выдали оружие на троих?

СТАРИК: Ох, молодежь... Ладно, давай сперва с тобой разберемся, а потом будем думать. (встает из-за стола и вытаскивает из кармана портновский сантиметр)

ФАРАМИР (очень удивленно): А это вам зачем? Мне ведь оружие, а не костюм нужен.

СТАРИК (наставительно): Оружие надо по руке подбирать. Сейчас замеры сделаем.

 

_Девятый этаж после поисков на десятом, четвертом, седьмом и шестом_

Очередь из пяти человек.

 

АРАГОРН (останавливается, пытается отдышаться): В Мории и на Тропе Мертвых, ей-Эру, легче было. (смотрит на очередь) Народ, никто не знает, где здесь медосмотр проходят?

ДЕМОН ИЗ ОЧЕРЕДИ: Ха! Это ты удачно спросил. Это как раз очередь на медосмотр.

АРАГОРН (очень подозрительно): Не обманываешь?

ДЕМОН: Я имею солидарность! Я этот кабинет четыре часа искал, не до шуток.

АРАГОРН (с облегчением): Ну, слава Эру. Я уж боялся, что не найду никогда.

ДЕМОН: Только теперь надо подождать своей очереди.

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Ничего, главное, что нашел. Хоть отдохну от этих лестниц, пока ждать буду.

 

_Первый этаж, отдел планаров и портальных путей_

 

ЛУРЦ: Здрасте, это тут можно карты получить?

ДЕМОН (радостно и оживленно): Конечно! Вам какие – обычные, или, например, у меня есть редкий набор с обнаженными урук-хайками? Буквально вчера как будто специально для вас получил.

ЛУРЦ: Да нет же! Мне нужна карта какой-то астральной фигни. Черт, какой же там номер... (задумывается)

ДЕМОН (без особой надежды, с угасающей улыбкой): А есть еще колоды с восемью тузами.

ЛУРЦ (злится): Не нужны мне игральные карты! Мне нужен номер 1074! Какая-то астральная местность.

ДЕМОН (грустно): Так бы и сразу... Сейчас принесу. (уходит в заднюю дверь)

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): А интересно, где это он карты такие достал – с урук-хайками?

ДЕМОН (возвращается, разочарованно): Вот, ваша карта. Распишитесь здесь в получении.

ЛУРЦ: И все?

ДЕМОН (ненадолго оживляясь): А что еще?

ЛУРЦ: Ну... Я как-то думал, что для получения карты нужен будет еще какой-нибудь документ, или еще что-нибудь.

ДЕМОН: (молча показывает на табличку на стене. На ней написано ‘Мы просто указываем вам путь, а дальше идите нафиг на свой страх и риск’)

ЛУРЦ: Ага... Все понял.

ДЕМОН (безнадежно): Так игральные карты точно не нужны?

ЛУРЦ: Нет, спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз (уходит).

 

_Второй этаж, кабинет 173_

 

СТАРИК: Так, твои замеры я сделал. Сможешь на словах пересказать параметры остальных?

ФАРАМИР: На словах... Смогу, наверное. Арагорн тоже человек, примерно такого же телосложения, а Лурц - он урук-хай – будет помощнее и помускулистее.

СТАРИК: Хорошо, я понял. Сделав все замеры и выслушав тебя, я решил, что больше всего вам подойдут... три стандартных длинных меча.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Секундочку! После всех этих замеров, после измерения расстояния между ушами и номера обуви – простые мечи?

СТАРИК: Во-первых, я согласился выдать оружие всем троим, хотя пришел только ты, а во-вторых, на складе сейчас все равно ничего другого нет. Демоны-лорды опять все конфисковали для своих армий.

ФАРАМИР: Да я не против мечей, но разве обязательно было производить такие замеры?

СТАРИК (пожимает плечами): Инструкция, знаешь ли. Ладно, вот тебе разрешение на три меча, иди на склад. Это на первом этаже, комната 66. Там спустись по лестнице и иди в левую дверь, не промахнешься.

 

_Девятый этаж, медпункт_

 

ВРАЧ (обыкновенный человек в белом халате): Следующий!

 

Входит Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН: Добрый день.

ВРАЧ: Возможно. На что жалуемся?

АРАГОРН: Да я не жалуюсь, мне справка нужна.

ВРАЧ (качает головой): Небось, под откос от армии? Ай-яй-яй, а ведь здоровый бугай. Ну что тебе стоит отслужить два-три десятка годиков, а?

АРАГОРН: Доктор, да вы издеваетесь! Я уже давным-давно свое отслужил, я уже Государь.

ВРАЧ: Тогда зачем пришел? На кой тебе справка?

АРАГОРН: Да меня и двух моих товарищей без справок о здоровье в астральное пространство не пускают. А нам очень надо.

ВРАЧ: Троим, да? Для трех справок, между прочим, надо три пациента.

АРАГОРН: Остальные заняты другими справками и документами. У нас мало времени, так что я подумал, что можно как-то этот вопрос решить...

ВРАЧ: Что ж, решить вопрос можно. Я, государь, взятки беру, только не деньгами.

АРАГОРН (недоверчиво): А чем берете?

ВРАЧ: Чем беру... Вот скажи, как у тебя со здоровьем?

АРАГОРН: Не жалуюсь, отличное здоровье.

ВРАЧ: Вот и отлично. Мне, знаешь ли, кровь очень нужна. Сегодня ужасный день – никто не хочет сдавать кровь, а меня жуткий сушняк мучит.

АРАГОРН (инстинктивно пытается нащупать отсутствующий меч на поясе): Так ты вампир?!

ВРАЧ (скучным голосом): Ну, вампир, а что такого? Я же никого не убиваю. Это честная сделка – ты мне немного крови, а я тебе все справки.

АРАГОРН: Допустим, я соглашусь... Как я тебе кровь отдам?

ВРАЧ (оживляясь): Да у меня тут все готово для того, чтобы кровь у доноров брать. Ну или, если ты очень спешишь, давай прямо из горлА.

АРАГОРН: Нет уж!.. Я не настолько спешу, чтобы шею под клыки подставлять!

 

_Третий этаж, у двери кабинета 227_

 

Фарамир терпеливо ждет остальных. Рядом с ним к стене прислонены ножны с тремя мечами. Проходящие мимо существа на него косятся, но ничего не говорят.

 

ФАРАМИР (бормочет): Ну и где все? Я думал, пока меня обмеривали, все уже собрали все, что только нужно. Так ведь нет – я притащил эти треклятые мечи, а их нет! (чуть оживляется) О! Вон Лурц идет. Похоже, он утер нос Арагорну в скорости.

ЛУРЦ (подходит): Привет, Фарыч. А где Арагорн?

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Опаздывает он. (косится на Лурца) А ты, как я вижу, узнал-таки у той болтушки нужное направление?

ЛУРЦ: Узнал... (подозрительно) А что ты на меня так смотришь?

ФАРАМИР: Ты с левой щеки не всю её губную помаду стер.

ЛУРЦ (трет щеку): А, это... Спасибо, я и не заметил.

ФАРАМИР: Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты сделал, чтобы она указала тебе направление.

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Иди ты к Балрогу. Я с ней только сфотографировался.

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, верю. Карту достал?

ЛУРЦ: Достал. Вот, на ней так и написано ‘А.П. 1074’. (передает карту Фарамиру)

ФАРАМИР (рассматривает карту): М-дааа... Знаешь, Лурц, мне кажется, что над нами издеваются. Ты карту вообще смотрел?

ЛУРЦ: Нет, а что такое?

ФАРАМИР: Погоди, вот Арагорн идет. Сейчас при нем покажу.

АРАГОРН (бледный, со справками в руках): Привет всем.

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): Привет, опоздавший.

АРАГОРН: Отстань, Лурц. Ты не знаешь, что мне пришлось сделать ради этих бумажек.

ФАРАМИР (деловито): Потом расскажешь. Ты лучше посмотри сюда (показывает карту). В этом астральном пространстве только один коридор, ведущий в большое помещение. И больше там ничего нет.

ЛУРЦ: Так какого этому зеленому уроду нужна была карта?

АРАГОРН (устало): Это, Лурц, апофеоз бюрократии. В Гондоре такого никогда не будет.

ЛУРЦ (озадаченно): Афопе-что?

ФАРАМИР (игнорируя Лурца): Будем надеяться. Ну что, идем показывать, что мы собрали?

АРАГОРН (тоже игнорируя Лурца): Идем. И если он потребует что-то еще, я его сам задушу.

  

Портал в адовой канцелярии перемещает трех героев с мечами в начало коридора, который действительно ведет в какое-то хорошо освещенное помещение. Впрочем, что именно там находится, еще не видно.

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Вот он какой – свет в конце туннеля…

ЛУРЦ: Думаете, там будет опасно?

АРАГОРН: Я думаю, что будет опасно, но не для нас. Опасность будет угрожать Кирну.

ФАРАМИР: Зная эти конкурсы... еще ничего точно не известно.

ЛУРЦ: Ну, так пошли, посмотрим!

 

Пройдя коридор, Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц оказываются в весьма необычной комнате с очень высоким потолком и без окон. Основная необычность заключается в том, что комната представляет собой прозрачный стеклянный лабиринт, напоминающий крысиный – с закрытым верхом (чтобы нельзя было перелезать через стены) и очень запутанный. Посреди комнаты на круглом постаменте сидит Кирн, который, похоже, медитирует. Рядом с ним табличка ‘Если спасете – достану хороший коньяк’ и песочные часы. Над головой Кирна, удерживаемая цепями, висит массивная каменная плита.

 

ФАРАМИР (оглядывает комнату): Вот это да!

ЛУРЦ (показывает на Кирна): А чего это с ним? Он на нас не реагирует...

АРАГОРН: А он, похоже, опять завис. Вчера он уже так делал, только я еще не разобрался, серьезно он или прикалывается.

ФАРАМИР: Мне кажется, сейчас главное не это, а... Смотрите!

 

Арагорн и Лурц смотрят в указанном Фарамиром направлении. На их глазах песочные часы сами переворачиваются.

 

ЛУРЦ: Мне кажется, песка там не очень много...

АРАГОРН: Так чего же мы ждем?! Быстрее! (первым бросается вперед)

ФАРАМИР (бежит вслед за ним): Нам надо разделиться, чтобы быстрее найти выход к Кирну!

ЛУРЦ: Легко сказать – найти выход. Легче найти путь в обычном каменном лабиринте, чем в таком!

АРАГОРН: Потом пожалуйся на это Кирну!

 

Хотя сквозь стены виден не только сам Кирн, но и где находится выход из лабиринта к нему, участники постоянно натыкаются либо на тупики, либо друг на друга. Как оказалось, прозрачный лабиринт действительно труднее обыкновенного. А песка в верхней части часов остается все меньше.

Звукоизоляции нет, так что Арагорн, Лурц и Фарамир могут перекрикиваться между собой.

 

АРАГОРН (со злости бьет по стене кулаком): Вот зараза! И ведь твердая, даже не разбить!

ФАРАМИР: Но мы все-таки приближаемся к выходу, я это чувствую!

ЛУРЦ: Ты и на лестнице это говорил! Придумай что-нибудь новое, а еще лучше - доберись до Кирна, раз такой умный!

АРАГОРН: Песка уже меньше половины осталось! На споры нет времени, понятно вам?!

 

Так как песка осталось действительно мало, участники начинают метаться по лабиринту еще быстрее – точнее метаться от тупика к тупику. Ясно, что ни один из них не успеет найти выход к Кирну.

Фарамир пытается разглядеть, куда ему надо идти, хотя бы ближайших несколько поворотов. Арагорн уже несколько раз запутывался и возвращался назад. Лурц же, похоже, уже отчаялся добраться до выхода – его и Кирна разделяет только одна стенка, но вот выход находится совсем с другой стороны от постамента.

 

ЛУРЦ (колотит стенку кулаками): Идиотский лабиринт! Идиотское задание! Идиотское небьющееся стекло! 

ФАРАМИР: Лурц, спокойно! Мне кажется, я уже почти нашел, как...

ЛУРЦ (колотит сильнее): Ты это уже сто раз говорил!!

АРАГОРН: Лурц, спокойно! У нас все получится в последний момент! Так всегда бывает!

ЛУРЦ (смотрит на часы): Это – уже последние моменты!! (хватает свой меч и начинает долбить стену рукоятью) Аааааааррргрррх!!

ФАРАМИР: Да у него нервный срыв, он с ума сходит!

АРАГОРН (присматривается): Нет! Нет, он все делает правильно! Давай, Лурц!!

 

Даже очень крепкое стекло не смогло выдержать разъяренного урук-хая, лупящего по нему тяжелой железякой. Маленькие трещинки очень быстро становятся большими, и стена разбивается. Отбросив меч, Лурц подбегает к постаменту, хватает Кирна за шиворот и быстро стаскивает оттуда. Всего двумя секундами позже песок в часах заканчивается, цепи, удерживающие плиту, расцепляются, и каменная глыба падает, с грохотом сминая часы и табличку.

 

АРАГОРН (от радости чуть не прыгает): Да! Молодец, Лурц!

ФАРАМИР: Поверить не могу, что он все-таки раздолбал это стекло!

Кирн (так и не изменивший позы для медитации): Согласен, это было что-то. Эээ... Да, Лурц, ты уже можешь меня отпустить.

ЛУРЦ (опускает Кирна на пол): Прости, забыл. Никак в себя прийти не могу... (с опаской) Мы ведь выполнили задание, больше сюрпризов не будет?

Кирн (встает, отряхивается): Насколько я знаю – не будет. Поздравляю всех! Вы отлично справились со всеми задачами, проявили сообразительность, силу, кое-где даже воли, и много чего еще! Отличная работа!

АРАГОРН: Слава Эру! Теперь мы можем вернуться обратно? Боюсь, я тут уже совсем запутался.

Кирн: Конечно, можно. Вот вам выходы.

 

Рядом с каждым участником открывается по порталу.

 

ЛУРЦ: Интересно, как дела у остальных команд.

ФАРАМИР: Ну, одна из команд точно оказалась без Гимли и Пина. Уж не знаю, как дела у команды, спасающей Аллору.

Кирн: Я, кстати, тоже не знаю. (мрачным голосом) И мне тоже очень интересно.

 

Кирн первым входит в свой портал, его примеру следуют остальные.


	12. Chapter 12

**_лабиринт, спасатели Аллоры_ **

****

_в пещере_

 

ЛИНДИР (догоняет Умбарца): Джек, держи, пригодится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (принимает саблю, с благоговением): Спасибо, Лин… Только что ведь думал, что дурак я, не догадался оружие себе присмотреть!

ХАЛДИР: Одно радует, мы теперь все вооружены.

АДАР (критически осматривает эльфов, довольно кивает при виде луков): Эльфы с луками – это уже хорошо. Пригодится. А… А это что такое? (брезгливо указывает на узелок в руках Халдира, из которого медленно капает кровь)

ХАЛДИР (с вызовом): Это – голова. Она еще способна разок сверкнуть глазами!

АДАР (вздыхает): Не вздумай Аллоре дать полюбоваться, с тебя станется.

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Адар, пошли, а?

 

Все молча идут вперед. Неожиданно становится светлее – по стенам появляются знакомые факелы. Впереди обозначается крутой поворот направо.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Правильной дорогой идем!

АДАР (скептически): Погоди радоваться… Когда все становится лучше, это может значить, что сейчас будет очень плохо!

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Хэл, это у тебя Медуза шипит?

ХАЛДИР (поднимая голову в узелке к уху): Нет, молчит… Это впереди!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимает левую руку, в правой он уже держит саблю): Хэл, Лин, прикройте меня, я посмотрю, что там (медленно идет вперед, к повороту).

 

Халдир и Линдир оттесняют Адара и двигаются вслед за Умбарцем. Адар выглядывает из-за их спин. Неожиданно Умбарец пятится от поворота назад.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Интуиция – дело хорошее… Пойдемте-ка мы назад и левым коридором.

ЛИНДИР: Что там, Джек?

 

Неожиданно раздается громкое шипение, которое слышит уже и Адар.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я не знаю, как ЭТО называется, но саблей и мечом ее, кажется, не возьмешь!

 

Все отступают по туннелю назад, стараясь не поворачиваться к шипению спиной. Вдруг из-за поворота показывается огромная, с человеческую, голова змеи-удава, но с огромными клыками в пасти, из которой и раздается шипение.

 

ХАЛДИР: Эру Единый!

ЛИНДИР: Присоединяюсь…

АДАР (слабеющим голосом): Она не одна…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивающе, но дрожащим голосом): Одна, поверь мне.

АДАР (молча показывает пальцем)

 

Из-за угла показывается вторая змеиная голова.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Одна, одна…

 

Вслед за третьей головой выползает короткое и толстое, но змееобразное тело с бьющим по стенам хвостом. Все три головы крепятся на этом одном теле. Все три головы разевают пасти и шипят. Адар молча поворачивается и устремляется назад, сворачивает за предыдущий поворот, но перед самым его носом неожиданно опускается решетка. Ход назад оказывается перекрыт. Все останавливаются у решетки.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (севшим голосом): Сдается мне, джентльмены, это была ловушка. 

ЛИНДИР (стараясь говорить спокойно): Нет, это указывает на то, что мы шли правильно. Нас закрыли, чтобы мы не пошли ошибочным путем…

АДАР (неожиданно бодро): Да ты оптимист, менестрель! Это радует.

ХАЛДИР: Ты чего радуешься, Адар?

АДАР: А чего, плакать, что ли? У нас теперь один путь – через это многоголовое!

ЛИНДИР (тоже перестает паниковать): Он прав. Хэл, приготовились! По Гидре – целься! (снимает лук, накладывает на тетиву стрелу)

ХАЛДИР (тоже готовит стрелу): Так вот ты какая, Лернейская Гидра…

 

Из-за поворота показывается Гидра. Эльфы одновременно стреляют, обе стрелы отскакивают от бронированной туши.

 

ХАЛДИР: В глаза целься, в глаза!

ЛИНДИР: Они у нее веками прикрыты… (стреляет, стрела отскакивает от бронированного века) Моргот тебя побери!

АДАР (замахивается мечом): Аааааа! Сарумать твою напополам! (бросается на Гидру, взмахивает мечом, отрубает левую голову)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Молодец, Адарыч!

ЛИНДИР (одновременно с Умбарцем): Нет, Адар, назад!!! Не руби!

ХАЛДИР (стонет): Минотавр недоделанный!

 

Адар замахивается на следующую голову, уворачиваясь от бьющего хвоста и клыков оставшихся голов, но его останавливает крик Линдира и подозрительное шипение шеи, которую он только что обезглавил. На месте отрубленной медленно, но верно вырастают еще две головы. И обе уже шипят и норовят цапнуть острыми, явно ядовитыми клыками.

 

АДАР (отступает): Эру!

 

Неожиданно Халдир бросает лук на пол.

 

ХАЛДИР (кричит): Ложись! Горгона!!!

 

Все, включая Адара, падают, Халдир вздергивает вверх голову Медузы, срывая с нее обрывки плаща, Гидра шипит во все четыре глотки, Горгона шипит во все волосы, Халдир зажмуривается, остальные давно закрыли глаза. Наступает тишина.

 

ХАЛДИР (осознает, что держит в руках камень, открывает глаза, неуверенно): Отбой.

ЛИНДИР (тоже открывает глаза): Ого!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимается, открывает глаза): Ничего себе! Хэл, ты – гений.

АДАР (поднимается, смотрит на Гидру): Ага, гений. А теперь придумай, гений, как нам мимо нее протиснуться дальше по туннелю…

ХАЛДИР (отрываясь от изучения окаменевшей головы у себя в руках): Что? (тоже смотрит на Гидру) Дааа…

АДАР (с удовольствием): Обнаглел. На «гения» отзывается.

ЛИНДИР (тоже глядя на окаменевшую Гидру, занявшую почти весь проход растопыренными во весь туннель головами, неуверенно): Ну… там, внизу, можно проползти…

АДАР (бодро): Ага, счас я ползать буду! (размахивается и со всей дури сбивает одну за другой все головы у самого основания шеи) Я т-те покажу, как почкованием размножаться! Членистоголовое!

ЛИНДИР (отреагировав на новый биологический вид): Чего?

ХАЛДИР (отбрасывая в сторону голову Горгоны, подбирая лук): Это он ей за некорректное ведение боя с подлым привлечением дополнительных незапротоколированных резервов. Пошли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением): Профессора, блин!

 

Все проходят мимо безголовой статуи Гидры дальше по туннелю. Сзади с грохотом поднимается решетка. Все, не оборачиваясь, синхронно машут на нее руками.

Спустя пять минут пути по извилистому, но не разветвляющемуся туннелю все четверо благополучно вываливаются на уже знакомый берег подземного озера с тремя выходами, при этом они вышли из крайнего, тогда как уходили в центральный.

 

АДАР (бросая на землю щит): Вот @&*&^#!

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Вынужден присоединиться.

ХАЛДИР (с сожалением): Я тоже так подумал, но сказать не успел, Адар быстрее сообразил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У нас остался последний туннель. И, кстати, прошу обратить внимание: нам сказочно повезло, что мы пошли СНАЧАЛА по центральному туннелю, а уже ПОСЛЕ – по этому… Хороши бы мы были с голыми руками против Гидры.

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь): И скажите мне после этого, что я плохо выбираю пути в лабиринтах.

ХАЛДИР: Не скажу.

АДАР (явно кого-то передразнивая): Вынужден присоединиться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, но есть ли смысл идти в третий ход, если он все равно приведет нас на берег Горгоны, в бухту?

АДАР (пожимает плечами, подбирает щит): Ну, если у тебя есть варианты, мы все – внимание.

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Пошли, и закончим с этим! Наверняка она ждет нас именно в этом туннеле, больше негде. (направляется в правый туннель)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вслед): Эй, а передохнуть?

ХАЛДИР (направляясь за Линдиром): У Мандоса передохнем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Прости, где?

АДАР (хлопает его по плечу, переводит): В морге тебя переоденут! (уходит за эльфами)

 

Умбарец тяжко вздыхает и, насвистывая «Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца», не торопясь, идет за всеми.

 

_В третьем туннеле_

На стенах – тусклые факелы. Первым решительно идет Линдир, за ним Халдир, Адар и Умбарец идут рядом.

 

АДАР (в пространство): Какого Балрога я тут делаю? Это ж уму непостижимо – Я (!) с эльфами, какие-то горгоны, гидры, лыжи, вертолеты, скалолазы, дементоры… Найду Мыш – убью, невзирая на то, что она – дама.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): А представь, что ты у себя. Сидишь в крепости, докладные записки строчишь, отчеты сочиняешь… Веселее, что ли?

АДАР: Там можно было на передовую попроситься.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну! А чем тебе тут не передовая? Опять же – общество приятное.

АДАР (скептически): Ну, если ты о себе – то да, приятное. А менестрель с компанией…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар, хватит. Даже я тебе уже не верю. Не так уж он тебе и противен, Линдир-то.

АДАР (останавливается, надувается, свистящим шепотом): Ты на что намекаешь, пиратская морда?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (изумляется): А что я сказал?

ЛИНДИР (издалека): Ты ему на больную слэшную мозоль наступил, Джек! Адар, ты не психуй, Джек и слово-то это впервые от тебя услышал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): А, ну извини, я не хотел. (поспешно уходит к эльфам)

 

Адар некоторое время всерьез думает пойти обратно, но здравый смысл берет верх, и Адар идет за остальными, бормоча себе под нос.

 

АДАР: Ни сна, ни отдыха… Куда ни плюнь – слэшеры… Умбарский пират – а туда же.

ЛИНДИР (останавливается): Адар, хватит дуться, иди скорее сюда, тут развилка!

 

Адар забывает об обидах, быстро подбегает к эльфам и Умбарцу. И правда – развилка.

 

АДАР: И что? Куда пойдем, менестрель?

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Вы сговорились, что ли? Джек и Хэл только что спросили почти то же самое!

АДАР (с интересом): Почему «почти»?

ХАЛДИР: А я еще помню, что его Линдиром зовут, в отличие от тебя.

АДАР (пожимает плечами): А я вот всегда помню, что он – менестрель, и не вижу в этом…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Вопрос не в этом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом следящий за диалогом Адара с Халдиром): А в чем?

ЛИНДИР: В том, что я не знаю!

 

Все замолкают.

 

АДАР: Мило. Что делать будем?

ХАЛДИР (бормочет): Пахнет… (принюхивается) …одинаково.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уточняет): Морем пахнет.

ХАЛДИР (громче): Интуиция… (задумывается)

ЛИНДИР (подсказывает): Молчит.

ХАЛДИР (тише, задумчивее): …молчит… Так.

АДАР (спокойно): Зато кричит кто-то другой.

 

Все замолкают и прислушиваются. Слышен отчетливый крик.

 

Голос Аллоры: Да помогите же! Есть в этом чертовом Лабиринте мужчины, наконец?!

 

Линдир рвется в правый туннель, его перехватывает Адар.

 

АДАР (удерживая Линдира за пояс): Уверен?

ЛИНДИР (вырывается): Уверен!

ХАЛДИР (кивает): Там, там кричит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Правильно, левый коридор, как раз, выведет опять к бухте. А этот – может вести наружу.

АДАР (неохотно): Ну, убедили. (отпускает Линдира, тот убегает в правый туннель) За безумным менестрелем – марш! (бежит за Линдиром)

ХАЛДИР: Вперед! (бежит за Адаром)

 

Умбарец пожимает плечами, выхватывает саблю и бежит за всеми.

 

Выход из пещер. На побережье бескрайнего океана выскакивает Линдир с луком наизготовку. Оглядывается. Слева – стена скал, которые окружают бухту Горгоны. Справа, на косе, выдающейся в океан – одинокая отвесная скала. На скале…

 

Аллора: Лин, я здесь!!! Сними меня отсюда!

 

На берег выскакивает Адар.

 

Аллора: Адар!!! Помогите!

АДАР: Даааа… И зачем это?

 

Аллора стоит на небольшом уступе в скале, прикованная за руки к каменной стене. Уступ находится на высоте метров пятнадцати, со стороны океана. Забраться по скале, кажется, нереально.

На берег выбегают Халдир и Умбарец, оба некоторое время оглядываются по сторонам, Адар указывает им на ведущую.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И зачем это?

АДАР: Я то же самое спросил.

Аллора: Скорее! Оно сейчас проснется! Как только вы вышли на берег, оно начало просыпаться!

ЛИНДИР: Хэл, что это???

ХАЛДИР (понимает): Лин, Адар прав. Ты спятил от своей влюбленности или тебе клаустрофобией память отшибло. Это же Андромеда и морское чудовище!

ЛИНДИР (тихо стонет): О-о-о…

ХАЛДИР (подхватывает): …Эру-у-у...

АДАР: Чудовище?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Морское?

ЛИНДИР (упавшим голосом): Оно сейчас вынырнет и сожрет ее.

АДАР (деловито): Большое чудовище?

ХАЛДИР (убито): Порядка Глаурунга.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот когда я пожалел, что этого крылатого сейчас с нами нет.

АДАР (резонно): Ну, его все-таки, нет. Значит, надо самим выкручиваться.

ХАЛДИР: Моргот меня побери… Вот для чего была нужна голова Медузы! И ведь знал я этот миф!

ЛИНДИР: Если бы я не повел вас в коридор с Гидрой, а сразу бы свернул в левый туннель, мы бы пришли сюда с действующей головой.

АДАР (перебивает): Я и сейчас с действующей головой, и она мне подсказывает, что ваше самобичевание не приведет ни к чему полезному. Чудище бронированное, такое же, как эта… Гидра? И глаза? Ваши стрелы могут его убить?

ЛИНДИР (задумывается): Не помню.

АДАР: Я пробую залезть на скалу, вы стреляете, а Джек помогает мне. Все, пошли. Другого выхода не вижу. (идет к скале)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я и это выходом не считаю… (идет за Адаром)

ЛИНДИР (Халдиру): Да и я не считаю. Но иногда, когда Адару приходят в голову дурные идеи, они срабатывают. (готовит лук со стрелой)

ХАЛДИР (тоже готовясь стрелять): Ну, это ты с ним в паре по жизни работаешь, тебе виднее.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Сомнительный комплимент.

 

У скалы. Адар обходит скалу вокруг, осматривая стены.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (идет за ним следом): Невозможно. Мы ее не вытащим.

АДАР: Нам надо или снять Аллору со скалы, или убить чудовище – по-другому никак. Если мы не можем ее снять, значит…

 

Его прерывает отчаянный визг Аллоры. Умбарец и Адар выбегают на берег и видят, как из океанских глубин поднимается чешуйчатая гора.

 

АДАР (растерянно): Глаурунг отдыхает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимая голову): Три тысячи чертей…

Аллора: Мама!!! Ти-и-и-ирр! Ли-и-и!

АДАР (меланхолично): Нас уже не зовут.

Аллора (визжит): Помогите!

 

Чудовище выныривает целиком. Огромная тупорылая чешуйчатая морда, налитые кровью глаза с ненавистью смотрит на прикованную к скале Аллору. Чудовище разевает пасть, и тут стреляют эльфы. Стрелы попадают четко в пасть, в нёбо – эльфы целились в мозг.

 

АДАР: Ага, если бы у этого монстра был мозг, он был бы именно здесь…

 

Чудовище выплевывает стрелы и издает дикий рев, который заглушается визгом Аллоры.

 

АДАР: …но его у монстра нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да у него нёбо непробиваемое! Только по глазам можно бить!

ЛИНДИР (как будто услышав Умбарца): Адар, мы не можем попасть по глазам! Он пастью весь обзор закрывает, как крокодил! Он слишком высоко!

АДАР: А я-то что могу? Эх! (выбегает на берег перед скалой, машет руками, кричит) Эй, ты! Тупорылое членистоголовое! Я тут!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пять тысяч чертей, оно на словесные оскорбления не реагирует! Глухое оно! (неожиданно его осеняет) Сейчас! (разбегается и ныряет в воду с обнаженной саблей)

АДАР (перестает бегать): Джек, ты что?! (понимает) Лин, готовьтесь!

Аллора: Адаааар!

 

Под водой. Умбарец подплывает под брюхо чудовища ближе к шее, и с размаху колет саблей между огромных чешуек. Чудовище некоторое время соображает, потом издает рев обиженного гиппопотама и сгибает шею – посмотреть, кто это такой наглый кусает его за брюхо. В этот момент стреляют оба эльфа, попадают четко в глаза, чудовище издает стон, похожий на гудок парохода, и уходит под воду, где некоторое время бьется в судорогах. Спустя некоторое время оно затихает и всплывает кверху брюхом. Раздается визг, Адар поднимает голову, и прямо ему на руки падает Аллора, чьи цепи отпустили ее сразу, как только брюхо монстра показалось над волнами.

 

Аллора (спрыгивая с рук Адара): Джек! (бросается к океану)

АДАР (бьет себя по лбу): Моргот меня побери!

ЛИНДИР (бежит к воде, Аллоре): Ты в порядке?

Аллора: Спасибо, да, но где же Джек?

ХАЛДИР (забегает в воду): Дже-е-ек!

АДАР: Оно могло его оглушить, и тогда…

Аллора: Нет! (топает ножкой) Он выплывет!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходя сзади): Я рад, что вы в меня верите, леди.

Аллора, ХАЛДИР, ЛИНДИР (хором): Урррааа!

АДАР (восхищенно): Уважаю!

 

Аллора бросается Умбарцу на шею.

 

АДАР (подходит ближе): Капитан, поздравляю!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обнимая Аллору): Вот только саблю так и не высвободил, сломалась, зараза!

Аллора (освобождаясь из объятий Умбарца): Мальчики, я так на вас надеялась! Я знала, что вы меня спасете! Но вы не представляете, как я испугалась – ни Тирр не отвечает, ни вы, ни Ли…

АДАР (серьезно продолжает): … ни мама.

Аллора (смущается): Ну… Страшно же! (встряхивается) Все! Поздравляю вас, участники, с успешным завершением очередного конкурса нашего реал-шоу. Прошу всех в портал! (щелкает пальцами, и на гальке зажигается знакомая голубая арка)

АДАР (невинно): А куда он выходит?

Аллора (грозит ему пальчиком): Не туда, куда ты подумал! Вперед!

 

ЛИНДИР (берет Адара под руку и увлекает в сторону портала): Знаешь, я вот давно хотел тебе рассказать… (уходят в портал)

 

Халдир уходит за ними, Умбарец галантно пропускает Аллору вперед, шагает в портал, и арка исчезает.


	13. Chapter 13

**_лабиринт, спасатели Ли_ **

 

_на вершине стебля_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): Солнышко! Небо голубое! Травка зеленая!

КЭРДАН: Вот уж, неистребимый оптимист.

ПИППИН (спрыгивает со стебля): Уря-я-я! Никогда не думал, что бывают такие солнечные подземелья.

ВЕЛИКАН: Попались! (опускает на стебель большой сачок и ловит в него эльфов)

ПИППИН (с земли): Караул!

ВЕЛИКАН (рассматривает добычу): Какой-то обед сегодня тощенький.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы - не обед!

ПИППИН: Эльфы невкусные!

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): А ты откуда знаешь?

ПИППИН: От Лурца слышал. И Шелоб говорила.

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, Эру!

ВЕЛИКАН (встряхивает сачок): Харе пищать, мелкие! (замечает Пиппина) И ты, мелюзга, иди сюда. Будешь мне на закуску.

ПИППИН: Не-а! (убегает в траву)

ВЕЛИКАН: Ну, как хочешь. (уходит в дом)

ПИППИН: Мамочки! Он эльфов схватил! Что же мне делать? (бежит за великаном)

 

_в доме великана_

 

Великан, весело напевая, обмазывает эльфов глиной.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (со стоном): Мои волосы!

КЭРДАН: А больше тебя ничего не волнует?

ЛЕГОЛАС (причитает): Как я потом эту глину из волос вычешу? А если она засохнет?

ВЕЛИКАН (ворчливо): До чего же болтливая добыча попалась.

 

В дверную щелку просачивается запыхавшийся Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН: Вас еще не съели?

КЭРДАН: Пока - нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в сердцах): Лучше бы уж съели, чем так издеваться!

ПИППИН: (смело) Я вас спасу! (тише) Но только не знаю - как.

КЭРДАН (заботливо): Главное - сам не попадись.

ВЕЛИКАН (заканчивает обмазывать эльфов и ставит их на полочку): А теперь маленько подсохните, а после можно будет и в костерок. (уходит в другую комнату)

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Он нас собирается ЖАРИТЬ?!

КЭРДАН: А тебе было бы легче, если бы он нас сырыми съел?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Орк-переросток!

 

Пиппин перебежками добирается до стены с полкой, на которой стоят эльфы.

 

ПИППИН (укоризненно, Леголасу): Лурц бы тебя есть не стал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эру! Я не то имел ввиду. И вообще, он - урук-хай.

КЭРДАН: /Тебе глина на лице говорить не мешает?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мешает/

ПИППИН: Я сейчас до вас доберусь. Как-нибудь.

КЭРДАН: /А я уже практически совсем застыл/

 

Слышатся шаги великана.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти не раскрывая рта): Пин, быжтрее!

ПИППИН: Уже ползу. Тут стена неровная и кирпичи крупные, я сейчас до вас доберусь!

ВЕЛИКАН (берет с полки Кэрдана): Один уже готов. Второй тоже доходит. (идет разводить костер)

КЭРДАН (флегматично): /Интересно, Тирр контролирует ситуацию?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мне бы твое спокойствие/ (пытается кричать) Пммннн!

ПИППИН (вылезает на полочку, запыхавшись): Я пришел! Сейчас я вас спасу! (пробует тянуть статую-Леголаса) Тяжелый.

КЭРДАН (зверски вращает глазами, подавая Пину какие-то знаки)

ПИППИН (чуть не плача): Я не понимаю!

КЭРДАН: /Пусть по глине стукнет. Она уже засохла и должна рассыпаться/

ЛЕГОЛАС: Бббййй!!!

ПИППИН: Что?

 

Великан направляется к полочке.

 

ПИППИН (нервно бегает вокруг Кэрдана и Леголаса): Что же делать? Что же делать?! Что же делать?!! (в сердцах лупит по глиняному столбу Кэрдана, тот рассыпается)

КЭРДАН (отряхиваясь): Молодец, догадался!

ПИППИН (ошалело): Ух ты! (подбегает и дает затрещину столбу-Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (освобождается от глины): Аа-ай! (Кэрдану) У тебя тоже половина волос в глине осталась?

КЭРДАН (оглядывается на осколки глины): Ну, не половина, но - хороший клок выдрался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (трагическим голосом): И на кого я похож?

ПИППИН (хихикает): На эльфа, выковырнутого из глины.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмуро): Тебе бы только насмехаться.

КЭРДАН: /Не переживай, уменьшение количества волос почти не заметно/

ВЕЛИКАН (видит безобразие, творящееся на его полочке, озверело): СТОЯТЬ!!!

КЭРДАН: Бежим!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (замечает щель в стене на другом конце полке, показывает ее остальным): Туда!

 

Эльфы и Пиппин скрываются в щели. Великан в ярости разламывает полку.

 

_в стене_

 

ПИППИН (подходя к очередной развилке): И когда эти лабиринты кончатся?

КЭРДАН: Когда мы найдем Ли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаешь, она замурована в стенах великаньего дома?

КЭРДАН: Кто знает …

 

Из соседнего коридора показывается толпа вооруженных и очень больших мышей.

 

ПИППИН: Гигантские мыши! (падает в обморок)

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ (подпрыгивает от неожиданности): Ой! Маленькие человечки!

КЭРДАН (с достоинством): Мы не человечки, мы - эльфы.

ПИППИН (приходит в себя, слабо): Где мы?

МЫШОНОК (восхищенно): Маленький эльф!

ПИППИН: Вообще-то я хо… А, ладно! Зовите меня эльфом.

КЭРДАН (с интересом разглядывает мышиное вооружение): С кем вы воюете?

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ (гордо): Мы идем спасать нашу принцессу!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вам помочь?

КЭРДАН: /И кто тебя за язык тянул?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Видишь, у них луки? Можно будет в награду выпросить парочку из них, а то мне уже надоело безоружным ходить/

КЭРДАН: /Твои рассуждения не лишены логики/

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ: А что вы умеете?

ЛЕГОЛАС (небрежно): Дайте мне один из ваших луков. (выглядывает из щели в комнату) Кто из вас сможет попасть в то серое пятно на противоположной стене?

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ: Это слишком далеко. Стрела туда не долетит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ха! (не целясь, стреляет, стрела попадает прямо в центр пятна)

МЫШИ (восхищенно шепчутся)

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ (церемониально): Эльфы, мы с благодарностью примем предложенную вами помощь.

 

_в соседней комнате_

 

В комнате маленький великанчик играется с очень странной игрушкой. К длинной палке прикручено колесо-барабан, в котором сидит белая мышка. Великанчик катает колесо по полу и мышке приходится очень быстро в нем бежать. Но мышка все равно не успевает, часто падает, и прокручивается вместе с колесом. Потом опять поднимается на лапки и пытается бежать.

 

ПИППИН: Бедная мышка!

КЭРДАН: И какой у вас был план?

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ: Мы собирались отвлечь великаныша, а в это время наши воины пробрались бы к клетке и разрубили бы ее прутья.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаю, я смогу стрелами разбить это колесо.

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ (пугается): Святой котище! А если ты попадешь в принцессу?

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Не попаду.

ПИППИН: А как вы собирались отвлечь великаненка?

МЫШОНОК (гордо показывает нечто вроде сложенного дельтаплана): Я почти научился на этом летать. Великаненок побежит за мной, а остальные в это время спасут принцессу.

ПИППИН (с сомнением сравнивает хлипкое сооружение и весьма упитанного мышонка): А у тебя не слишком … короткие лапки для такого дельтаплана?

МЫШОНОК (грустно): Возможно.

ПИППИН (скромно): Я могу полететь.

МЫШОНОК (обрадовано): Правда? Пошли, я покажу тебе, откуда прыгать (убегают)

 

Мыши готовятся к операции. Леголас и Кэрдан выбирают себе лучшие луки.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Целься в верхнюю часть колеса/

КЭРДАН (надменно): /Ты будешь учить меня стрелять?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляясь): /Ну, мало ли/

 

Из верхней щели появляется планирующий Пиппин, но великаненок его не видит.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Будем стрелять на ходу! /Давай, Кэрдан/

 

Эльфы синхронно выпускают по несколько стрел, в колесе отваливается пара перекладин и из получившейся дырки мышка вываливается на пол.

 

ВЕЛИКАНЕНОК (нагибаясь к мышке): А-а-а!!! Мыска безала!!!

 

Пиппин на полной скорости пикирует в нос великаненка. Тот его замечает и забывает про мышку. Эльфы выбегают в комнату и тащат мышку в щель. Великаненок пытается сбить Пиппина. Из щели выбегают остальные мыши и отвлекают великаненка от Пиппина.

 

Возле эльфов появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (ехидно): Что? Не ждали?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хвостатая, ты жутко вовремя!

Тирр: Ты даже не представляешь - насколько. (щелкает хвостом и мышка превращается в Ли, рядом появляется настоящая Мышка-принцесса)

Ли (потирая ушибленный бок): Тирр, я тебе это еще припомню!

МЫШКА (приходит в себя): Что со мной? (смотрит на эльфов, узнает и бросается их обнимать) Мои спасители!!!

Тирр (тихо): Я ей немножко подправила воспоминания, так что - ведите себя адекватно.

 

Рядом приземляется Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН: Ой, а Ли откуда тут взялась?

КЭРДАН: А мы, оказывается, ее уже спасли.

Ли (открывает портал): Мы с кошкой пошли, а вы - прощайтесь с мышами и тоже поторапливайтесь. (Ли и Тирр уходят в портал)

 

Прибегают остальные мыши и начинают рассыпаться в благодарностях.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спасибо, спасибо, но нам уже пора. (уходит к порталу)

БОЛЬШОЙ МЫШ: Мы будем рассказывать своим потомкам легенду о маленьких крылатых человечках, которые называли себя эльфами!

 

Кэрдан и Пиппин уходят в портал.

 

**_вечером, в замке_ **

****

Очень уставшие участники валяются в гостиной второго этажа. Появляется полный состав ведущих.

 

АРАГОРН: О! А мы вас уже заждались!

ЛУРЦ (подкалывает): Не терпится вылететь?

АРАГОРН (слегка нервно): Ненавижу неизвестность.

Аллора: Сначала результаты сегодняшнего конкурса.

Кирн: Поскольку мои спасатели разломали ценный инвентарь в виде стеклянного лабиринта, то лучшими признаются команды Лианы и Аллоры.

Аллора: Адар и Леголас получают по 9 баллов, как лучшие в своих командах.

Ли: Фарамир получает 8 баллов.

Кирн: Арагорн - второй лучший в моей команде и получает 7 баллов.

Аллора: Умбарец и Кэрдан как вторые лучшие получают 6 и 5 баллов соответственно.

Ли: Линдир получает 4 балла, Лурц - 3, Пиппин -2.

Аллора: Халдир получает 1 балл. Гимли мы хотели дать 0 баллов, но учитывая его героическую борьбу с саблезубыми ежиками он тоже получает 1 балл.

Кирн: А теперь о голосовании на выбывание.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Наконец-то!

Ли: В этот раз голосование было абсолютно феноменальным.

ГИМЛИ (с надеждой): на голосование пришел весь фанклуб моих любителей?

Аллора: Нет, Гимли. Голосование было феноменальным, потому что к нам поступило 144 голоса.

ПИППИН: Ого!

КЭРДАН: Раньше же голосов было не больше 50?

Ли: До сегодняшнего голосования рекорд составлял 38 голосов.

АДАР: Действительно "ого".

Аллора: На голосовании шла настоящая борьба.

Кирн: Все пять кандидатов время от времени набирали больше всех баллов.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): И я?

Аллора: И ты. Правда, ты не долго был лидером на вылетание, но все же - был.

Ли: По итогам первого тура голосования у Умбарца - 17 голосов против, у Гимли - 15, у Арагорна - 13, у Фарамира - 9 у Кэрдана -8.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (умеренно грустно): Что ж, не судьба.

ГИМЛИ: Несправедливо!

АРАГОРН (с облегчением): Пронесло. А я уж было волноваться начал.

ФАРАМИР: Кэрыч, ты что, популярнее меня?

КЭРДАН: Сам удивляюсь.

Аллора: Погодите! Во втором туре голосования Арагорн набрал 23 голоса, Гимли - 22, Кэрдан - 19, Фарамир - 15 и Умбарец-Воробей всего 3 голоса.

Кирн: Итого, у Гимли 37 голосов против, у Арагорна - 36, у Кэрдана 27, у Фарамира 24 и у Умбарца-Воробья - 24.

АРАГОРН (ошарашено-возмущенно): Я не понял! Так что я - ВЫБЫВАЮ?!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я остаюсь?

Ли: Вы совершенно правильно поняли!

Аллора: Сегодня на голосование попадают Халдир, Пиппин, Лурц, Линдир, Кэрдан.

Кирн: Гимли и Арагорн выбывают из игры.

АРАГОРН (отходит и начинает в сердцах лупить кулаком по стене)

Аллора: Элессар, спокойнее. Замок развалишь. А остальным участникам еще в нем жить!

АРАГОРН: Плевать!

 

_Ночью, в операторской:_

_Ли (траурным голосом): У нас завелся Арагорн._

_Кирн (вскакивая со стула): Чтооо?!!_

_Ли: Он сбежал от Тирр и скрылся в туннелях жизнеобеспечения._

_Аллора(ошарашено): Нормальный ход. И что мы будем делать?_

_Ли: Тирр ловить Арагорна отказывается. Он, убегая, ей на хвост наступил._

_Кирн: Можно его дымом выкурить или потоп устроить._

_Ли (в сторону Кирна, мрачно): Р-р-р!!!_

_Аллора (переводит): Кирн, Ли не переживет, если ты будешь в ее техническом корпусе потопы устраивать._

_Кирн (прикалываясь): Тем лучше!_

_Ли: Я придумала! Устроим завтра конкурс "Поймать Арагорна"!_

_Кирн: Ну, ты злая!_

_Ли (кровожадно потирая лапки): Лихолесцы, гоняющиеся за Арагорном, Фарамир, гоняющийся за Арагорном, Адар, гоняющийся за Арагорном!!! Крррасотища!_

_Аллора: Поддерживаю!_

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)  
> 7\. Мифы и легенды Древней Греции  
> 8\. Wizards of the Coast, Сеттинг Planescape (идея испытания в Адовой Канцелярии)  
> 9\. Сказка "Джек и бобовый стебель"  
> 10\. Одна из серий сериала "Ведьмы" (идея про запечение эльфов)


End file.
